


【戈麦斯×齐勒 ABO】心不应口

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 又名《齐勒：我觉得我们的后卫都有毒》。《Identity》后续，两个滚了床单之后明明动心了就是不表现出来，也没有完全意识到自己喜欢对方的闷葫芦的坎坷情路，后防全员帮小哥倒追麦子。





	1. Chapter 1

两天后重新参加合练的时候，齐勒主动申请加练一个小时，尽可能多地补回之前缺掉的训练。体能教练和队医不建议他刚刚从发情期里恢复过来就这么折腾自己，只让他加练了半小时。这也足够让他避开大家使用浴室的时间了，免得一群人看见他身上几处还没消退的爱痕拿他开玩笑。齐勒围着浴巾吹着口哨从浴室里出来时，碰见了帕瓦尔，对上法国人的目光时，两个人都怔了几秒。帕瓦尔的目光从他的脖子下滑到他的腰胯，又向上游移回来，年轻人揉揉卷发心照不宣地冲他笑笑。

齐勒背过身穿上衣服。肩胛上也印着绯红的吻痕，帕瓦尔看在眼里，还是忍不住戏谑：“看来马里奥对你有点粗暴啊，或者是，太热情了？”

齐勒干笑一声套上上衣。“会让他还的，下次训练赛零封他。”

“天啊……这么严重，都记上仇了？”帕瓦尔走上前来，“他怎么欺负你的？我一直觉得他人还不错啊，原来到了床上这么禽兽？呵，看来alpha都是本性难移。”

齐勒烦躁地啧了一声：“瓦拉内要是知道你这么说，该怎么想？”

“我……”帕瓦尔脸一红，“拉斐尔不算在内。”

 

训练赛的最后几分钟，齐勒飞身扑出了戈麦斯极具威胁的打门，鲍姆加特尔慢了一拍没能及时解围，托米的补射打进了半空门。戈麦斯没有在第一时间庆祝托米的进球，而是走上前伸出手去把齐勒拉了起来，眼神里带着温柔的笑意。

对上那双眼睛时，齐勒的脸猛然一红，怔了几秒，思绪一个闪回，几天前戈麦斯在他身上凝视着他的时候，也是这样的眼神。等等，这个时候为什么要想起这些羞耻的场景。戈麦斯轻轻拍了拍齐勒的后背，齐勒回过神来，又恢复了那张扑克脸，转身把球从球门里捞出来。

 

任何一个队伍里都会有那么几个小团体，而这些小团体很可能以群聊的形式出现。帕瓦尔就在这样的两个群里面，一个叫做“VfB omega一家亲”，一个叫做“今天你被罗恩吼了吗”——是的，顾名思义，第二个是后卫群。

训练赛结束后，帕瓦尔看到后卫群里面，鲍姆加特尔发了个百思不得其解的表情，以及一句：“罗恩今天居然没有吼我漏人？”

“看罗恩和马里奥对视的表情，我觉得，罗恩明明就是恋爱了。”帕瓦尔回想着刚才的场景，“他脸红了，你们注意到没有。”

“我在反思怎么没赶上解围没盯住埃里克，也就没注意到罗恩什么表情。”鲍姆加特尔回道。

“我发誓我看到他们两个在眉来眼去！”因苏亚表示，“从我的角度我能看到罗恩的眼里有爱意！我的天啊，他们之间到底发生了什么啊！”

帕瓦尔抓了抓头发。“偷偷说一句，我昨天看到罗恩的时候，马里奥在他身上留下的印记还没消退。罗恩跟我说他要把床上受的委屈在场上还回来，我还以为他真被欺负了还在生气呢。没想到……”

“我怎么不觉得？”巴德问，“可能因为我在对面没注意到？”

“切，钢铁直a。”“不解风情。”“活该单身。”巴德的发言引来了众人的集中吐槽。

“不是，以我对他们的了解，这两个人都不是很容易动心那种，同在斯图加特快一年了都没来电，应该也不会上个床就走心了吧。”巴德反驳道。

“万一呢。炮友转正的机会还是有的。”“就算真没动心，谁知道以后会发生什么。”

养伤中的索萨看见后卫群里突然炸了，加入了聊天：“咦，我错过了什么？我们的一门和前锋看对眼了？”

“目前看来是这样的，至少，罗恩应该是喜欢马里奥的。”帕瓦尔回答道，“各位，我有个建议。”

“我们要不要帮罗恩倒追马里奥？就当是补偿他前面四轮丢14个球的精神损失？”法国人打出这样一段文字。

“我同意。”“职责所在。”“带我一个。”“撮合撮合没准有戏呢。”

 

客战纽伦堡，齐勒顺利地完成了一场零封，鲍姆加特尔和托米打进的两球终结了斯图加特的连败。球员通道里，齐勒抱了抱戈麦斯，鲍姆加特尔在他身后不怀好意地吹了声口哨。回到更衣室，齐勒意识到部分队友（准确地说，都是后卫）的眼神有点异样，好像在谋划什么。齐勒没说话，径直走进浴室。

“我怎么觉得今天队里的气氛怪怪的。”回到酒店后，齐勒在omega群里发言，“总觉得有人用奇怪的眼神看我。”

肯普夫做贼心虚：“没有吧，罗恩，你今天的表现棒极了。”

“莫名其妙。”齐勒躺在床上，越想越觉得有鬼。他转头看着躺在旁边床上的帕瓦尔，“本吉，你觉不觉得——”

作为始作俑者的帕瓦尔犹豫了片刻到底是说还是不说好，最后决定，还是试探一下齐勒的心意比较重要。“我倒是想问，你觉不觉得马里奥对你好像有点意思。”

“啊？”齐勒一下坐起身，“胡说什么呢。我只是让他帮我解决了一下发情期问题而已，而且实际上，那一晚也……不是很愉快。他不可能对我有意思的，在这之前也是，普通队友而已，甚至都没什么太深的交情。”

“他们巨蟹座就是慢热，这一点还真不好说。”法国人靠近一点，“那你呢，罗恩？你对马里奥有没有点想法？”

“没有，绝对没有，我只当他是普通队友而已。”齐勒慌忙否认。他并不觉得自己喜欢戈麦斯，但是这几天回想起来，他倒是确实对alpha前锋的身体有点依恋，戈麦斯就那么一点点攻破了他的心理防线，让他从挣扎抗拒到愿意主动抱着戈麦斯亲吻。但是齐勒也清楚，自己绝不是那种会从情欲转化到动心的人。至于他为什么不喜欢戈麦斯——戈麦斯人是不错，但是或许只是不来电而已。

“我还要好奇一下，他床品怎么样？”帕瓦尔打断了齐勒的思绪。

齐勒犹豫了一下，这几天omega群里大家也没少打听这件事，说床品好，帕瓦尔说不定要多想，说不好又不符合实际，万一最后队内八卦变成了戈麦斯床品不行，他也实在过意不去。“其实还不错。”齐勒把“其实”这个词咬得很重，“只是我自己心理上接受不了，所以不愿意配合，倒不是他有意伤害我。”

帕瓦尔又凑近一点，干脆坐到齐勒床上来了：“也就是说，马里奥对你还是很温柔的？没让你受太大委屈？”

齐勒心里咯噔一声。“还是粗暴了点……嗯，有点强制。是这样，我需要他完成任务，但是不想和他亲热，他还非要碰我的身体。但最后一次他征求了我的许可。”

“拜托，罗恩，这是特殊情况，他不强制的话连任务都完不成，那样的话，说不定你现在还在家里躺着跟发情期斗争到底呢。你不让他亲你抱你不就很难办。真是的，我还以为他怎么欺负你了呢。”

“也不能说没欺负吧……”齐勒小声嘀咕着，脸红了起来。

“这种程度的non-consent，在不在你的接受范围之内，这才是最主要的。”

“你问这么多干嘛？”齐勒推了帕瓦尔一把，“又不会有下次了。”

“你看，我脑补了一下，觉得你体验不好估计都怪你自己。”帕瓦尔嬉笑着站起来，“怎么就不能有下次了？”

“我又没打算跟他发展，也不喜欢他。”齐勒躺回去把自己裹在被子里，“我是那种分得清情欲和爱情的人。”

“我知道，你这种典型的水瓶座嘛，看重精神层面。不过马里奥的那种温柔真的不会从精神上吸引到你吗？”帕瓦尔看着齐勒，齐勒抬起头来狠狠瞪着他，手抓着枕头随时准备一枕头往他脸上招呼过来。

“不说这个，”帕瓦尔转过话头，“如果觉得他床品不错，真的不想再睡到他吗？不谈恋爱留着当炮友也行啊。”

齐勒翻过身不再理会他。“我没兴趣，谢谢。”

帕瓦尔窃笑着钻回被子里，点开了那个已经改名为“后防全线帮罗恩追马里奥”的后卫群。“我问过罗恩了，他一口咬定自己不喜欢马里奥。反应那么激烈，肯定是说谎。”

 

随着国家队比赛周的到来，后卫群里已经分好了工。帕瓦尔，索萨和肯普夫作为omega负责做好齐勒的思想工作以及帮他出主意，巴德跟两边关系都不错，承担起了最重要的牵线搭桥工作，因苏亚已经开始鼓动他的阿根廷同胞冈萨雷斯随时准备给戈麦斯点暗示，其他人也在出谋划策。

大家都知道，队内和齐勒关系最好的alpha不是戈麦斯，而是巴德。巴德的性取向是beta，只拿齐勒当哥们，两个大龄单身球员之间也聊过恋爱问题，还约定了谁脱单就请对方吃饭。巴德盘算着，自己铁树不开花的问题可以往后放放，齐勒这顿饭是请定了。

按照群里的计划，他这几天要分别找戈麦斯和齐勒聊天。

“你在我们的计划中地位重要，加油霍尔格，战术核心可不能掉链子。”大家这样鼓励他。

巴德决定约戈麦斯出去，探一探戈麦斯的口风。问了戈麦斯这几天有没有空，戈麦斯回他说，正好约了希尔德布兰和拉姆打高尔夫，他要是能来，四个人分组打更好。巴德想了想，打高尔夫又不用腿，之前的腿伤问题不大，那两口子大概也不会打扰到他们谈正事，于是爽快地同意了。

 

四个人见面寒暄了很久。拉姆和巴德各自开出一杆。坐上高尔夫车前往球位之前，戈麦斯看了看希尔德布兰，忽然问了一句：“对了，蒂莫，你们门将一般比较喜欢什么啊？”

“啊？”希尔德布兰一怔，巴德更是差点把眼珠子瞪出来。拉姆眨了眨眼睛，意味深长地看着戈麦斯：“怎么啦，看上哪个门将了？”

“没有没有。还有一个多月就到圣诞节了，该给老朋友们准备礼物了。”

“这不好说。”希尔德布兰很认真地想了想，“门将和门将也不一样，看你送东西要送谁。”

拉姆接过话头：“也看你是要送追求对象还是普通朋友。”

巴德心里明白，拉姆看人一向看得很准，能问出这种问题，多半是猜到戈麦斯有喜欢的门将了。应该不可能是别人，只能是齐勒。好，这事有戏。

高尔夫车开向球位。“你还不如直接问我，罗恩喜欢什么呢。”巴德直接挑明。

“我没指明了说要送他啊。”戈麦斯一脸平静。

“那不如这么说，你要送追求对象，还是普通朋友。”

戈麦斯笑笑：“我哪来的追求对象。”

“没有追求对象，但是你现在有一个现成的可攻略对象啊。”巴德把手搭上戈麦斯的肩膀，“不考虑考虑？”

“罗恩？不可能。我帮他解决发情期而已，他还不情不愿的，站都站不稳就想从我家里跑出去。”

“啊？”巴德越发怀疑后卫群里那几位是误判了。“那你呢？你对罗恩有没有点感情？”

“没有。”戈麦斯的眼神格外肯定，巴德完全不觉得他是在说谎。

 

第二天巴德约了齐勒吃饭，订的位子足够安静，可以放心讨论齐勒的恋爱大计。

“我说真的，罗恩，马里奥可能喜欢上你了。”

齐勒手里的叉子掉了，神色倒是没什么变化，一如既往的天生碧池脸：“他喜不喜欢我跟我有什么关系？再说你就那么确定？”

“昨天打高尔夫，他还问蒂莫前辈，送门将什么礼物合适。在我印象中，他之前从来没问过这种问题。”巴德说着，心就凉了半截，“他喜不喜欢我跟我有什么关系”这种话，不像是齐勒在喜欢戈麦斯的前提下说得出来的。

齐勒无奈地撇撇嘴：“就凭这个？最多也就是他在圣诞节送礼物清单上加了个人而已。”

“你就没什么想法吗？”巴德问。

“我能有什么想法。”齐勒一脸淡漠，“这种遍地前任的家伙。”

巴德严肃地盯着齐勒：“作为马里奥的老队友，我得说句公道话，罗恩。这可并不是因为他用情不专，他只是……唉，运气不好。他谈起恋爱来还是很认真的。”

“这并不能成为我考虑他的理由。”齐勒喝了口红酒，皱起眉头，“霍尔格，难不成你今天找我吃饭就是想撮合我和马里奥？不可能的，我没这个打算。”

“我只是根据现有的情报说说他可能喜欢你这个情况。”

“好了，别为这种没用的事情费心了，霍尔格。这顿饭我请了，你就当我脱单了吧。”

巴德苦笑着，在后卫群里发了一句：“各位，你们的战术核心今天遭遇惨败。”

 

法国国家队训练基地。休息时，帕瓦尔坐在椅子上玩手机，认认真真地看着什么内容。

“看什么呢，本吉？”瓦拉内凑到帕瓦尔背后，看他的手机屏幕。

谷歌搜索：怎么追巨蟹座alpha。

“什么情况？”瓦拉内皱起眉头，看了看附近的队友们，压低声音不想引起大家的注意，“本吉，你——你在外面看上别的alpha了？”

帕瓦尔倒是一点都没有慌张，还一脸无辜地对他晃了晃手机屏幕：“没有啊，我帮斯图加特的队友出主意而已。”

“巨蟹座的，嗯，看来你换口味了，本杰明。”瓦拉内的脸色越来越难看，“或许我们该找个时间好好谈谈。”

“不是你想的那样，拉斐尔！”帕瓦尔站起身来，声音不自觉地提高，“我在帮我们的omega门将谋划人生大事，他年纪不小了还找不到对象，挺让人头疼的，我们得为他的情路考虑——”

“你说谁年纪不小了找不到对象？！”坐在沙发上打游戏的洛里听见帕瓦尔的话，一摔手柄站了起来。

 

帕瓦尔气呼呼地给齐勒发消息。

“我看透了，罗恩，alpha真的都是大猪蹄子。”

收到消息的齐勒扑哧一下笑出声。“你家拉斐尔怎么得罪你了？”

“别提了，还不都是为了你。”帕瓦尔回道，“我在手机上查‘怎么追巨蟹座alpha’，正好被他看见了，一口咬定我是在外面看上别的alpha了，然后就跟我翻脸。”

齐勒哭笑不得地回复：“我都说了别掺和我的事，我根本就没想过追马里奥，也不喜欢他。你倒是赶紧解释啊！”

“我解释了，”另一边的帕瓦尔对着手机屏幕哭丧着脸，“他也没说什么，还在赌气。也是，他们alpha哪里会帮别的alpha追omega。”

“也不一定，你看霍尔格就会在这种没用的事情上特别上心。我真希望他别跟马里奥说那些有的没的了。我也能隐约感觉到最近队里在八卦这件事，不过我真的不喜欢马里奥，大家散了吧。至于你家拉斐尔，生气估计也就一阵子，说不定只是面子上挂不住，回头他就给你道歉了。”

“霍尔格也想撮合你和马里奥？”帕瓦尔还在揣着明白装糊涂。

齐勒放下手机叹了口气。除了身体上的依恋之外，他真的对戈麦斯没有什么别的感觉吗，以前交集不多，只觉得戈麦斯对谁都温柔友善，他可以确定的是，他们独处时的那种温柔，也绝不是戈麦斯只对他一个人的特别对待。只是，不得不说，戈麦斯的温柔确实在某种程度上触动了他——齐勒又想起那天，镜子前，戈麦斯在他耳后轻声低语着撩拨他的心弦，他能听见自己心底升起的细碎的琶音，震颤着的温暖好像化开了压在他心间的冰雪——为什么当时要那么抗拒呢？

墙上的挂钟响了。德国对俄罗斯的友谊赛时间快到了。两年前齐勒还在为争二门的位置而努力，但现在国家队已经离他渐远——或许相比之下，这才是他更值得挂心的问题。

 

—tbc—

 


	2. Chapter 2

鲍姆加特尔总觉得自己应该多做点什么，不过后卫群里这些天反映的情况好像不容乐观，戈麦斯和齐勒都一口咬定自己不喜欢对方。或许该寻求点别的帮助了，年轻人想来想去，想到了他的青训前辈。

维尔纳结束训练之后，刚打开手机，就看到鲍姆加特尔发的消息：“我有一件重要的事情要跟你讲，不过千万不要说出去。”

“什么？”

“你偶像好像跟齐勒看对上眼了，我们正在想办法撮合他们。”

维尔纳差点一口水喷在屏幕上。“真的假的？”

鲍姆加特尔把两人并非出于自愿上了床到后面疑似眉来眼去，以及都不承认自己喜欢对方的事情讲了一遍。

“马里奥如果能找到真爱，是很好，不过你们是不是想得太多了？上个床还是抽签抽的，不至于这就喜欢上对方了吧。”

“但是有了这个前提，就起码有撮合他们的可能性啊。我直接去问马里奥也不合适，在想是不是他不愿意跟自己的队友说这件事才这么守口如瓶……所以你能帮我们打探一下吗？”

维尔纳搓了搓头发。“我怎么打探？别的不说，马里奥一定先想到的是我怎么知道这件事的，这不是等于直接卖了你？”

鲍姆加特尔沉思良久。“要不，别提齐勒的名字？或者就说斯图加特这边的八卦都传到二队去了？”

“不现实。我会帮忙的，不过需要再想想。要不干脆就说我关心马里奥的感情问题，挖偶像八卦，于是主动问了你吧。大不了当一回坏人。”

 

维尔纳给戈麦斯打了电话，聊了一通自己目前在国家队面临的压力，以及接下来跟荷兰的比赛问题。戈麦斯耐心地开导着年轻人，提着建议，维尔纳感动到差点忘了打这通电话的目的。“对了，马里奥。”维尔纳解决了自己眼下的困惑之后，小心翼翼地转过话头，“我最近……呃……听说了一些事情。”

“什么事？”电话那边，戈麦斯仍然语调温和。

“你最近是不是……嗯……有喜欢的人了啊？”

“你从哪听说的？”戈麦斯的语气转冷。

“我……”维尔纳慌乱起来，额头沁出了冷汗，“我跟之前的队友聊天，想着关心一下你的近况，就问到了这件事。我听说你喜欢罗恩·齐勒，可能他也喜欢你。”

“我最近还不错，不用太挂念。谁嚼的舌根？跟你同名的那孩子？”

果然还是一下猜到鲍姆加特尔头上了，维尔纳整个人身上一凉，紧张得不知道怎么回话。

戈麦斯反倒笑了起来：“你们年轻人真是闲得慌。没有的事，别听他胡说，那孩子只是想多了。”

电话那边的维尔纳还没有回音。戈麦斯无奈地笑着，他从来不愿意对小孩子发脾气——维尔纳在他眼里还是孩子气——而且背后传八卦也没什么好生气的，这帮小伙子总归不会有厕报那种想象力。

“放心，我不会怪罪鲍姆加特尔的。年轻人就喜欢说说有的没的，你当个笑话听就好，别为这种事情紧张兮兮的。”

维尔纳舒了口气。“所以你真的不喜欢罗恩？嗯……如果你真的喜欢他，我也不会反过来把风吹回斯图加特的。”

戈麦斯顿了几秒。“也不是完全不喜欢，他人不错。不过没那种感情。你知道的，蒂莫，人如果真觉得自己喜欢一个人，是藏不住的，不是那种乱猜猜到的眉来眼去。就像我都看出来你喜欢福斯贝里了。”

“啊？！”维尔纳毫无防备地被戳中了心事，“你，你怎么看出来的？”

“就是能看出来啊。知道了吧，蒂莫，真喜欢一个人，反应大概是这样的，不过年轻人的情绪要更激动一点而已。好啦，早点睡吧。祝你早日追到你的瑞典10号。”

“好，谢谢你……晚安。”维尔纳手忙脚乱地挂了电话，还在想戈麦斯到底怎么看出来自己喜欢福斯贝里的。

年轻人冷静下来之后，躺在床上把刚才的对话复盘了一下。他一直觉得戈麦斯是那种很会藏心事的人，真被问中了心事，大概也还是波澜不惊，所以刚才的话不可尽信。好，半天也没问出来有用的信息，反倒是自己的那点事被戈麦斯点得一清二楚。

维尔纳把这段对话报告给了鲍姆加特尔，当然，隐去了关于福斯贝里的那一段。

“马里奥的心思真是难猜。这么捕风捉影下去也是没完，还不如再观察一下他们之间的互动。——哎，怎么弄得像粉丝搞rps，从各种蛛丝马迹里找正主发糖啊。”鲍姆加特尔在后卫群里总结道。

 

瓦拉内早已经为自己的胡乱吃醋感到抱歉，也跟帕瓦尔道了歉，开始耐心听他的omega讲述整段八卦。

“你就这么确定他们真的看对上眼了？”

“现在越来越难确定了。我也不知道他们那边现在是什么情况。”

瓦拉内笑着揉了揉帕瓦尔的头发。“强扭的瓜不甜。他们如果真的互相喜欢，也用不着你们这么费心，如果并没有，那不是更白费力气。”

“所以呢？”帕瓦尔眨着眼睛问，长长的睫毛一闪一闪。

“就像球场上一样，本吉，时机到了再助攻。你觉不觉得，你们这么打探来打探去的，反倒增添他们两个的心理压力，会让他们越来越不愿意面对可能存在的感情？特别是，如果队友总是乱起哄，他们会不会倾向于避着对方？我再做个比喻，你会更愿意传球给被盯死的一边吗？”

“天啊拉法！”帕瓦尔惊喜地搂住瓦拉内的脖子，在他脸上深吻一口，“你真的点醒了我！哦亲爱的，你太棒了！”

瓦拉内回吻了帕瓦尔的额头。“以现在的情况，我看，或许多给他们创造点条件，特别是独处的条件，会更合适。或许还有一种办法——”

“嗯？”

“他们的感情是从滚床单开始的？而且你们的门将也对戈麦斯的床品比较满意？那就试着暗示他服从内心的召唤，说不定炮友能转正呢。”

 

“各位，我们要调整战术了。暂时不打扰罗恩和马里奥，更别起哄，静观其变。”帕瓦尔在后卫群里规划着接下来的方案，一边想着，暗示齐勒去跟戈麦斯调情上床，好像也实在比较困难——不过反过来或许更困难。巴德之前的小腿伤情加重，回了慕尼黑治伤，帕瓦尔在关心队友伤势之余，也专门叮嘱他，千万别闲不住去跟戈麦斯或者齐勒刨根问底。

国家队比赛周结束后，戈麦斯和齐勒之间仍然没有太多的互动，不过后卫们（可能是戴着滤镜）还是觉得，两人每次对视，眼里还是有种说不清道不明的情绪。

“我觉得马里奥好像有点躲着罗恩。”肯普夫对最近的情况有些担忧，“是不是我们闹大了他开始避嫌了？”

“有可能，所以我才说静观其变更好啊。”帕瓦尔转念一想，“不对，据说巨蟹座的alpha在喜欢别人的初期，会表现出刻意的回避和冷漠，所以没准是个好兆头呢。”

戈麦斯自己也说不清为什么场下会有意识地躲着齐勒，或者说，更早的时候，维尔纳问到他的八卦，他第一反应是不安，后来又故意搬出那孩子暗恋福斯贝里的秘密反将一军，他就已经觉得自己仿佛在无意识地逃避什么。他想，齐勒或许也不是那么愿意面对他，那天在训练场上拉起齐勒的手时，感觉得到面前人的情绪不大对，红着脸似乎还在因为想起那不愉快的一晚而羞耻。那他自己呢，后知后觉地为之前让齐勒生了气的举动歉疚吗？歉疚是有的，他或许做得太过了，执意让那个人放下点什么，想来说不定无意间又伤害了齐勒的自尊——可他那么喜欢那双一旦化去坚冰就雾蒙蒙让人心颤的眼睛。戈麦斯知道，自己欠齐勒一个正式的道歉。不过，也许并不仅仅如此，但更深的情绪，他也说不清。爱上齐勒大概是不至于的，那又是什么呢？

戈麦斯苦笑，怎么至于被这种事情困扰呢。

 

戈麦斯打定主意向齐勒道歉那天，训练结束后，在室内训练房里等了等。齐勒又在场上加练了，不知道要多久。戈麦斯就站在窗前看着。

贝克从一开始就没有对帮齐勒追爱的事上心，只是随便应和应和，有家室的中年alpha没那么大兴趣研究门将那八字没一撇的爱情。在斯图加特的老将眼里那更像大家无聊时的恶作剧，一个法国小年轻和一个当事人的好朋友（以他的观点来看，或许该说是损友）牵头的游戏。离开训练基地的时候，贝克隔着窗户看了一眼，戈麦斯站在训练房的窗边，出神望着球门的方向。

贝克皱了皱白眉毛，难道戈麦斯这比他年纪还大的老家伙真陷入爱情了？他懒得细想，拍了张照片发到后卫群里。“马里奥在等罗恩结束训练。”然后径直走向停车场。

不出所料，小伙子们真的炸开了锅。

“哇快看快看我就说是真的！”

“@Holger 你还说他俩没戏，这不是明摆着有情况？”

“实锤了，马里奥一定是喜欢罗恩！”

“虽然隔着窗户看不清，但是越看越觉得含情脉脉啊。”

“安德烈，有后续吗？”

贝克坐在车里瞟了一眼屏幕，又回头望望训练场，齐勒正在往回走，不过，谁管接下来会发生什么呢。“暂时没有。我得走了。”

等他们什么时候结婚生孩子再送祝福也不晚，贝克想着，踩下油门。

 

冈萨雷斯并不知道这些天后卫群里一直炸锅的情况。因苏亚只是说过，他本人很关心戈麦斯和齐勒的事情，如果冈萨雷斯觉得戈麦斯那边有什么异动，就要负责给他通报第一手新闻。不过阿根廷前锋并没有觉得戈麦斯有什么特别不对的地方，也几乎忘了这件事。但他今天好死不死的，晚上想出门转转，突然发现把卡包落在训练基地了。他还没有德国的驾照，骑上山地车回去找卡包。骑到停车场附近时，他突然看见了两个人影。是戈麦斯和齐勒。

阿根廷人还没反应过来“这两个人怎么还没走”，齐勒忽然回过身抱住了戈麦斯。冈萨雷斯睁大了眼睛，看到他的偶像和门将拥吻的情景。

两人都没有注意到他。等戈麦斯和齐勒离开，冈萨雷斯才去取卡包，顺便给因苏亚发消息：“我把卡包落在更衣室了，刚才回来取的时候，看到马里奥和罗恩在停车场接吻。”

因苏亚几乎秒回。“图呢？”

“没敢偷拍。”

“你行不行。那他们是一起走的还是各回各家？”

“各回各家的，没一起走。”

因苏亚转手就把聊天截图发到了后卫群里，顺便翻译了一下。

“马里奥训练结束后专门等罗恩，还趁没人的时候在停车场接吻，兄弟们，这说明什么？”阿根廷后卫仿佛已经看透了一切。

“按照这个节奏，他们可能就要上床了。”奥戈说出了大家的心声，转念一想，又分析到了新的问题。“不对啊，尼古拉斯是不是刚刚才回去取的卡包？这都过去多久了，他们说不定已经在更衣室来了一发然后依依惜别了。”

“是啊。幸亏尼科回去得晚，不然不一定看见什么了呢。”

鲍姆加特尔接道：“看来他们只是不肯承认而已，在大家面前也比较矜持。在我们看不到的时候，他们早就发展起来了，完全超出了我们的预期。”

“我还是想不通他们怎么发展起来的，真到了会接吻的程度，罗恩多多少少也会跟我聊聊吧。”帕瓦尔有点疑惑。

“这两个人太不讲义气了，作为他们共同的朋友，我居然是被蒙在鼓里最严实的。等我回去了，这事没完。”巴德在这段话后面配了三个生气的表情。

 

后卫们猜到了两人上床的事实，但是实际情况并没有他们想象的那么乐观。

在看到齐勒摘下训练手套的一刻，戈麦斯转身就走开了，他下意识地不想让齐勒看到自己在等。真到了要当面道歉的时候，偏偏又无法开口，该死，为什么之前不发消息聊。他去了浴室。齐勒走到更衣室看见27号的位子上胡乱扔着的衣服，就知道戈麦斯还在。为什么戈麦斯这个时候还留在这里，他不知道，也没有去想，只是衣服上遗留的信息素味道让他一时有点悸动，莫名就想起了客战纽伦堡那天晚上，帕瓦尔半开玩笑地说建议他和戈麦斯先做炮友的事。

炮友就炮友吧，齐勒心说，他越来越意识到自己有多后知后觉地想念戈麦斯的身体，隔着衣服抱一下感受到戈麦斯结实的肌肉时，都会脸红心跳。

左手边第一间浴室，齐勒知道戈麦斯这个近乎强迫症的习惯。真要这么做吗？齐勒犹豫了一下，往前两步，推开了旁边浴室的门。

戈麦斯关掉花洒，敲了敲隔间的墙。“罗恩，我知道你在。”

“我也知道你在。”齐勒淡淡地回答，把洗发水揉进头发里。

“抱歉，罗恩……”

“什么？”齐勒关掉了花洒，不太确定自己刚才是不是听错了。

“抱歉，罗恩。我一直都想说的。”

齐勒沉默了几秒。“为什么要道歉？”

“为我那天对你做的——”

“那不怪你。”齐勒提高了声音打断话头，“这点事你在心里压了快一个月？”

“我以为是你在心里压了一个月，担心你是不是还在记恨我。”

齐勒叹了口气。“我没那么容易记恨你，马里奥。”

戈麦斯面前的门被推开了。齐勒赤裸着身体，水珠从头发和胡须上滚落下来，面无表情地站在他面前。

“罗恩？”

齐勒伸出双臂，抱住戈麦斯，把戈麦斯抵在背后的墙上，眼神复杂得近乎混乱。戈麦斯还想问什么，齐勒已经吻上了他的嘴唇，这个极具侵略性的吻让戈麦斯措手不及，嘴唇被齐勒的胡茬刮得火辣辣地痛。他慢了一拍才想起要迎接这个吻，舌尖轻轻舔舐着齐勒的唇舌。淡淡的omega信息素味道散发出来，戈麦斯轻抚着齐勒的后颈，虽然不清楚眼下到底是什么情况，但他决定先安抚此刻把他抵在墙上的omega。

“……罗恩？”在齐勒终于放开他之后，戈麦斯看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，轻声问。

“或许该我说抱歉了。”齐勒把脸埋在戈麦斯肩上，“马里奥，我们……能再做一次吗？”

发情期结束之后的omega身体不再那么敏感。戈麦斯亲吻抚摸着齐勒挂着水珠的肌肤，弯下腰来细致地舔舐齐勒粉红色的乳尖，齐勒逐渐轻喘起来。“你都不奇怪……我为什么会提出这个请求吗？”

我也想知道，但你不说，我就不会问，戈麦斯在心里说，有些话出口就是越位犯规。齐勒没有回答，靠在墙上，闭上眼感受着戈麦斯细致的爱抚。戈麦斯分开齐勒的双腿，将手指探进已经湿润的穴口，半蹲下来轻轻舔吻齐勒的腰胯。“放心，不会留下痕迹的。”

齐勒抬起一条腿搭在戈麦斯的腰间让他进入。很顺利，完全没有痛感。开始动作之前，两人拥吻了很久，免得再不慎咬破谁的嘴唇。戈麦斯抬手轻抚过齐勒颧骨上方的泪痣，看着他的脸庞轻笑了一下，齐勒被这一笑拨得心乱，小腿勾了勾戈麦斯的腰示意他开始抽插。

完全放下戒备之后的性爱，如同风逐渐撩动起海浪般带起全身心的愉悦，两人相拥着交缠在一起。强烈的快感又让生理泪水漫出了眼眶，齐勒低声抽噎了一下，戈麦斯喘息着看向他挂着泪花的睫毛，腰间的动作慢了下来，担心是不是又把人给弄疼了。齐勒注意到戈麦斯的神色，托着戈麦斯的脸颊对他笑，戈麦斯会意地抹去齐勒眼角的泪水。姿势从相拥换成后入，接近高潮的时候，齐勒忍不住呻吟着喊出了戈麦斯的名字，双腿一颤差点没有站住。戈麦斯退出齐勒的身体射在了他背上，齐勒缓缓站直身子，靠在戈麦斯怀里低声喘息着，任由戈麦斯吻他的脸颊和侧颈，一时无话。

 

两人一直沉默着走到停车场。

齐勒忽然转过身来，再次拥抱了戈麦斯，贴近戈麦斯的颈后呼吸着alpha信息素的味道，仿佛要把那股木香印在脑海里。戈麦斯吻了齐勒的嘴唇。

“再见。”“再见。”

他们最后对视一眼，没有再说什么。

该明白的，彼此已经心领神会，至于那些潜流的情绪，不说也罢，不问更好。

 

齐勒坐在车里，靠在椅背上长叹了口气。他随手打开了广播，里面恰好是个读英语诗歌的节目，广播里的男人声音沙哑阴郁。

_The expense of spirit in a waste of shame_

_Is lust in action; and till action, lust_

_Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame,_

_Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust,_

_Enjoy'd no sooner but despised straight,_

_Past reason hunted, and no sooner had_

_Past reason hated, as a swallow'd bait_

_On purpose laid to make the taker mad;_

_Mad in pursuit and in possession so;_

_Had, having, and in quest to have, extreme;_

_A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe;_

_Before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream._

_All this the world well knows; yet none knows well_

_To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell._

他关掉了广播，伏在方向盘上，把脸埋进臂弯。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章没有车。主观上不想开。

训练开始前，肠胃炎初愈回到训练场的鲍姆加特尔找到了齐勒。

“上午好，罗恩。”

“上午好，蒂莫。”齐勒注意到年轻人还捂着肚子，“肠胃还是不舒服吗？”

“训练倒是没问题。”鲍姆加特尔笑笑，“不过有件事情。”

“什么？”

“最近音乐剧《德古拉》的斯图加特站巡演，你去看了吗？”

“没有。怎么了？”

鲍姆加特尔从包里取出一张剧票。“我很早之前就买好了票。今天的。不过我觉得，晚上我或许还是回家休息好一点。你要是想看，我就把票给你。”

“不过实际上我没看过《德古拉》……”

“电影总看过吧。看过电影版就没问题。”鲍姆加特尔把票塞到齐勒手上。

“啊，那倒是看过。”齐勒接过票看一眼，“包厢票？”

“对。本来是约了朋友一起去的。我告诉他我去不了了。你不认识他，不过也不影响观剧体验。”

“好……谢谢你，蒂莫。”

年轻人灿烂一笑：“太好了，终于找对人了。祝你看得开心。”

 

训练开始之后下起了雪。最初不大，飘飘零零的霰雪在湿冷阴沉的空气里扑面而来，渐渐转成纷飞的雪片。齐勒看向戈麦斯的背影，衣领积着一层薄雪，男人好像并没有注意到，也没有将它拂去。戈麦斯偶然转过脸来，齐勒在那一刻移开目光。脸红着只是因为寒冷天气里的体能消耗，突然的眼神游移不定眨了眨眼睛只是因为雪片一时迷了一下：这样的天气足以让人完美地藏住情绪。戈麦斯转回脸去，隔着漫天的飘雪望向训练场空荡的另一侧。恍然之间心底有点空荡，说不上来是为什么。

 

“我藏了一招杀手锏，整整一周，”鲍姆加特尔在又改名成了“罗恩和马里奥何时公布恋情”的后卫群里说，“现在它终于派上用场了。”

“什么？”奥戈问。

“你们知道离开演还有一周多的时候，搞到两张《德古拉》的包厢票有多难吗？！一周前我把马里奥骗去看戏了，然后今天把另一张票给了罗恩。不过我自己也没亏到，我手里还有一张早就买好了的前场票。不是今天的。”

奥戈对着屏幕摇头笑笑。“我觉得罗恩明天要骂你，蒂莫。”

“这倒不至于吧。他们还有整整一个晚上要在一起呢，谁知道会发生什么。”

“嘿，鲍米，你这下助攻真是妙。”巴德看到消息，“原来你今天上午让我支开马里奥，是为了这个啊。”

 

齐勒用羽绒服帽子和墨镜围巾遮住大半张脸进了剧院，灯火辉煌，在这种人山人海的地方被球迷认出来拉着合影就比较麻烦了。

包厢里空无一人。他翻起剧院的《德古拉》册页，直到包厢的门再次被推开。

“怎么是你？！”

戈麦斯进门的一刻，两个人几乎同时石化，异口同声地喊了出来。

“是鲍米约的我看戏，刚刚他还说已经到了。”戈麦斯摘下墨镜倚在门上，“所以怎么是你来了？”

“邪了，他今天上午就把票送给我了，说要回家休息。”齐勒手里攥着册页，突然一拍大腿，“妈的。马里奥，我们被这小子耍了。”

戈麦斯苦笑了一声。“搞不懂现在的年轻人都在想些什么。之前只听人说过，鲍米觉得我们在互相暗恋，没想到他还真安排我们剧院包厢约会啊。”戈麦斯说着坐过来，戏谑地笑着，“‘没有受过伤的才会讥笑别人身上的创痕。轻声！那边窗子里亮起来的是什么光？’”

“闭嘴。”齐勒瞪他一眼，这个时候戈麦斯的胡乱引用让他一点都不觉得好笑，反而搅起了另一种意义上的心乱如麻。他掏出手机翻开通讯录。戈麦斯扑过来，一手掐住齐勒的手腕，一手挡住手机屏幕：“你干什么？”

“打电话。我得跟这没正经的小兔崽子谈谈。”

“罗恩。”戈麦斯严肃地直视着齐勒的眼睛，如水一般的蓝色眼睛深深望进那两点怒火，“小孩子恶作剧而已，别跟他生气。”

齐勒叹了口气，翻个白眼，抬起头望向剧院顶棚的水晶吊灯。戈麦斯松开手，揉了揉齐勒的头发：“好了，别生气了，来都来了。鲍米胡闹而已，你不喜欢我，就不能好好跟他说吗？”

你怎么知道我不喜欢你，不，我自己都不知道算不算得上喜欢——齐勒又叹了口气，被身边的前锋揉揉头发就不知道为什么气消了一半。他也没法迁怒到戈麦斯身上，不然戈麦斯或许又觉得他还在因为之前的事情赌气。想到这里，他眼神一下黯下来，低头看看放在膝上的册页，试图转移话题。

“马里奥，”齐勒深呼吸平静了一下心绪，“你看过《德古拉》吗？”

“看过一次，好久以前了。《吸血鬼之舞》倒是看过好几次了。”

齐勒笑起来：“你对吸血鬼有执念吗？”

剧院的灯熄了，广播里播放起观剧提示。黑暗中，戈麦斯揽住齐勒的肩膀，凑近齐勒的颈后，虎牙在腺体处轻轻一咬：“也没有。”

“你……”齐勒感受到自己心一颤，连带身子也颤抖一下，手里的册页掉在地上。他砸了戈麦斯一肘，戈麦斯轻笑，手臂放开了他。直到开场曲响起，他才彻底回过神。他想起今晚出门没有贴抑制贴，好在他带在身上。

 

中场的灯光亮起之后，背后响起一个小心翼翼的声音：“您……您好？打扰一下？”

两人回头，看见后面包厢的两位女士趴在栏杆上探过头来。

“哇，我就说没认错！”其中一位激动起来，还在女伴的脸颊上亲了一口，齐勒感觉到玫瑰气味的alpha信息素，脸不自觉地一热，“我们是斯图加特球迷！没想到会在剧院碰到你们！”

“请问……可以一起合个影吗？”另一位姑娘问。

“没问题。”齐勒站起身，戈麦斯也跟着站起来，和两位球迷隔着栏杆合了个影，顺便在她们带来的本子上签了名。齐勒彻底后悔没有在开场前贴好抑制贴了，情绪激动的alpha球迷身上的气味过于有侵略性，虽然那位姑娘大概也不是故意的。好在他身上还留着足够多的香水味道，他平时一直都用不含信息素的香水，以防万一——比如眼下这种场合——自己的信息素气味不得已流露出来。

那点香草味还是盖得住的，不过，相比之下更要紧的是，她们没看到马里奥调戏我吧，齐勒心说。

“真不巧……要是穿了球衣过来就好了。”Alpha姑娘说着，低头看两人的签名，“总之谢谢你们！”

“没关系，等我们下次公开训练可以带来。”戈麦斯冲两位姑娘友善地点头笑笑，沉香和杜松子酒的气息却不那么友善地飘出来。两位球迷似乎根本没有把这挂在心上，开始问起训练的情况和接下来对阵奥格斯堡的比赛，然后心满意足（实际上是开心得活蹦乱跳）地坐回位子上。

“哈，这下好了，马里奥。”跟球迷聊完了天，齐勒一下变了脸，敛去笑容，眼神里带着一点嘲讽和怒意，“背后就是球迷，你敢再乱动我一下试试？”

戈麦斯反而把齐勒往怀里揽了揽，捏了一把他的肩膀：“只是球迷，又不是八卦记者。我难道还怕被传绯闻不成。”

剧场里又黑下来。台上范海辛教授一行人在转成血红的灯光中杀死了变成吸血鬼的露西，米娜见到德古拉伯爵，绝望地唱起“别让我爱上你”，跪倒在地。女演员有副摄人心魄的好嗓子，高音处仿佛绷紧了心弦让它痛彻肺腑，却终究没有扯断。

别让我爱上你，别让我再梦见你。若你给我自由，我还能得到解脱。若我终将属于你，你要对我发誓。只有你也爱我，我才可以爱上你……

齐勒用双手蒙住脸，喘着气，深呼吸然后长叹，女高音的歌声像把刀子刺中了他。为什么要收下这张该死的剧票——不，或许有什么彻彻底底地戳中他，反而好一点，一下理清了之前所有的不清不楚。承认吧，你根本就是爱上身边这个该死的alpha了，从只是身体上的依恋，一天天逐渐被拖到被他吸引，他抓了把头发，咬紧嘴唇告诉自己。

戈麦斯贴近过来，颈间淡淡的沉香和杜松子酒味道暴露了他情绪的波动。男人又揽住了齐勒的肩膀，附在齐勒耳边，轻声耳语：“罗恩？”

台上范海辛和米娜在商议什么，齐勒已经听不进去。他轻轻吐了口气。“看入戏了而已。虽然我知道结局是什么，但你知道吗，马里奥，”黑暗中齐勒把脸埋在戈麦斯的颈窝里低语，“我竟然希望德古拉能带走米娜。”

“米娜让德古拉解脱，算是好结局啊，”戈麦斯轻轻拍了拍齐勒的肩膀，“你可能忘了，米娜真的爱上德古拉了才决定救赎他，德古拉也愿意这样。不只是教授让她这么做。最后转折得太突然了点，不过那段对唱也很美。难道说，你对得到了一个人的心，又自己放手的情节无法接受？”

“可能吧。啊，也没有那么在意。”齐勒在换场的时候坐直了身子，轻咳一声。

 

“你是我的爱人，

无论生或死，我都爱着你。”

灯光亮起的一刻，原本在座位上拥吻的情侣们纷纷起立鼓掌。稀里糊涂地坐到一起的两位当然不在其中，只是各自起身把掌声给了演员。返场唱的是Zu Ende，德古拉和范海辛剑拔弩张的对唱，反倒让某个包厢里的气氛轻松了很多。

“音乐剧版里少了很多情节，都没交代清楚米娜怎么喜欢上的德古拉。”散场时，齐勒一边围上围巾，一边点评着剧情。

戈麦斯笑起来：“没有清楚的原因，就不能喜欢了？”

齐勒手上的动作一下停住。“好吧，”他知道戈麦斯话里有话，自顾自地戴上墨镜，“无所谓，我说说而已。”

 

“你知道我刚才在想什么吗，罗恩？”地下的停车场里，戈麦斯走在齐勒身后，“我在想，如果不是恰好被后面那两位认出来，终场的时候我可能……可能要吻你了。”

“你说什么？”齐勒停下脚步，转过身来。Omega的大半张脸藏在墨镜和围巾里，戈麦斯看不清他的神情，已经准备脱口而出“只是开个玩笑”，齐勒忽然点点头叹了口气：“巧了。我也是。”

他换来的是一个拥抱，几乎要透过衣服将两人的肌肉骨骼揉在一起。

“如果你不介意……今晚可以住在我家吗，罗恩？”

 

剧院外的街道上仍然灯火通明。齐勒只去过一次戈麦斯的家，还是在发情期的半昏迷状态里被队医载过去的，而此刻他开着车跟在戈麦斯后面，事态已经从迫不得已变成了主动的应许。他把车窗降下一半，骤然涌入的冷风打在脸上，唤醒了迟来的犹疑。蒂莫真是选了部好戏，他苦笑起来，越发觉得自己刚才是鬼迷心窍。

他在亮着红灯的路口停下，戈麦斯在前面打着右侧转向灯。那一刻有个念头在齐勒的脑海里浮现，要不要等戈麦斯转弯之后，他不跟上，而是直接向前开过去？去哪里都好，去广场上吹吹冷风也行，让自己彻底冷静下来。

或许人多多少少要听从那些非理性时刻的决定，而且最重要的是，在此之后，不让迟来的理性撕扯自己。

他放弃了与自己的缠斗。

绿灯亮起。他将方向盘向右拨去。

 

门关上的一刻，齐勒刚刚转过身，一个吻就落在了他的唇上，混杂着沉香木的味道与新鲜的寒气。齐勒将手揽在戈麦斯脑后，两人贪婪地吮吸对方的唇舌，近在咫尺的呼吸声清晰可闻。戈麦斯解开齐勒的围巾，冰凉的手指抚摸着齐勒的脸颊和颈侧。羽绒服的拉链刷的一声被拉开，包藏在里面的温暖毫无防备地暴露给戈麦斯衣襟上的寒气。毛衫下的乳尖因为突然的凉意而挺立起来，戈麦斯隔着衣服爱抚齐勒的身体时触碰到了那里，不经意地拨弄了一下。齐勒低哼一声，推开戈麦斯，垂下眼帘避开戈麦斯的目光。戈麦斯近距离地看着齐勒挂着细微露珠的睫毛。

“马里奥，我……”齐勒咬着下唇，急促地呼吸着，“我们能不能……就这样待一晚上？什么都别做？”

戈麦斯没有回应，齐勒再抬起眼，对上他那双温柔中夹着担忧的蓝眼睛，和嘴角深刻而明晰的法令纹。

“不，我没有生气，别这么看着我……”齐勒倚在门上，痛苦地叹了口气，继续把话说下去，“我知道这样听起来很奇怪，但是我只是不想——”

“没什么奇怪的。”戈麦斯将前额抵上齐勒的额头，手指刮着他腮边的胡茬，“我也只是想让你陪我一晚而已。你愿意待在这里就够了。”

 

齐勒躺在戈麦斯身边，脱了衣服留一件贴身的背心，戈麦斯已经换上了睡衣，侧躺着轻抚齐勒肌肉线条明朗的上臂。卧室里alpha信息素的气息让齐勒再次想起抑制贴的事情，那东西在他外衣口袋里。他猛地坐起身，翻身下床。

“怎么了，罗恩？”黑暗中他听见戈麦斯带着倦意的声音。

“我去找抑制贴。要是害你有反应了也不好受。”齐勒走到门边。

戈麦斯掀开被子起来，翻出一件浴袍披在齐勒身上，手臂刚好把齐勒拢在怀里，借势又用力抱了一下。

齐勒借着手机的光亮，逃难般地下了楼梯，穿过起居室去翻自己的外衣口袋。手机上弹出一条消息，是鲍姆加特尔的。

“《德古拉》怎么样，看得还愉快吗？”

“很棒的剧。谢谢你，蒂莫。晚安。”

齐勒找到抑制贴，撕开包装贴在自己后颈上，坐下来点开了帕瓦尔的对话框。

“我不知道自己发了什么疯，现在我在马里奥家里。我跟他说了就这么一起过一夜什么都不做，他也同意了。我想我对他的态度变了，不想变成炮友关系，那样会让我更不安。或许我真的爱上他了，但是又找不出理由。”

他让自己陷在沙发靠垫里。抑制贴在阻止omega信息素的分泌的同时，也让他更冷静了一些。齐勒滑开灭掉的屏幕，看着输入区的那段文字，思忖片刻，按下了删除键，字符在他的眼底逐渐向后退行，直到重新变成空白。

他走上那段楼梯，重新躺回床上。戈麦斯贴近他的脸颊吻了吻。“晚安，罗恩。”

“晚安，马里奥。”齐勒翻身靠在戈麦斯怀里，回了他一个潦草的晚安吻。

 


	4. Chapter 4

拼尽全力还是完败门兴，魏因齐尔在回程的大巴上试图缓解满车厢的低气压。在门兴主场拿走三分是件很难的事情，他说，收拾好心情应对接下来的比赛要紧，大家开心一点准备迎接圣诞晚会。

 

“菲利？”巴德在圣诞树边看到一个熟悉的身影，“你这么忙都来了？”

“晚上好，霍尔格。”拉姆笑着跟老队友打招呼，眼神飘向不远处和人寒暄着的希尔德布兰，“再忙也要抽个空过来啊，家属嘛。”

“还没忙到没空秀恩爱啊。”巴德打趣道，“既然你有空，要不再顺便帮个忙？”

“什么？”

“你老队友的恋爱大计。不是我。”巴德看看戈麦斯和齐勒都不在附近，压低声音，“我觉得马里奥和罗恩最近有那么点意思，不过这两个人也真是一对死鸭子嘴硬不开窍，不肯承认自己喜欢对方，也不愿意表现出来。”

拉姆笑着叹了口气。“看来我之前的预感没错，你还记得吧。”巴德点了点头，拉姆又继续说下去，“所以呢，这个忙要怎么帮？让蒂莫开导开导罗恩？”

“或许可以，不过还有更简单粗暴的。”巴德斜眼看看远处走过来的齐勒，“灌酒就行了。”

拉姆啧了一声，戳了巴德一肘。“好吧。够狠的。不过我可能帮不上太大忙。”

 

戈麦斯端着酒杯过来找拉姆。“好久不见，菲利。干一杯。”

“好久不见，马里奥。不过我现在没法喝酒。”拉姆指了指面前的果汁杯。

希尔德布兰笑着把拉姆搂进怀里。“Fipsi怀孕了，只是我们没公开说而已。”

“啊？”坐在旁边的几个人都愣了一下。

希尔德布兰举起面前的酒杯。“这杯酒我替他喝吧。”

拉姆转过脸笑着看希尔德布兰一饮而尽。

“我们要不要为蒂莫和菲利普的孩子一起喝一杯？”巴德提议。

巴德故意在齐勒的杯子里多倒了一截。大家倒好了酒，杯子碰在一起。

“对了，Neo最近的训练怎么样？”齐勒问。

一提到大儿子Neo，希尔德布兰就眉开眼笑：“不错。上一场训练赛还零封了。”

“遗传得好，你也教得好。”齐勒笑了笑。

希尔德布兰又给齐勒倒了杯酒：“我能教的当然有限。等你什么时候有空，指点指点他？”

“我小时候不是门将出身，不敢乱教。”齐勒看着希尔德布兰的杯子碰过来，这一杯倒得有点多了，不过看希尔德布兰那么开心，不喝又说不过去，于是端起杯子一饮而尽。

希策尔斯佩格在桌子对面发了话：“别啊，罗恩，能提供点建议就提嘛。我之前看过Neo比赛，真的不错，未来可期。”

一桌子的人笑起来，巴德又故意提酒。“青训负责人都发话了。来，罗恩，这个私人教练你当定了，喝一杯？”

“哎呀。”希策尔斯佩格叹了口气，“蒂莫，说真的，当年国家队最让人头疼的一对就是你和菲利普，结果现在孩子都一堆了。”

巴德点了点头看向希尔德布兰：“我还记得当年菲利怀孕的消息闹得满城风雨，你听说了这件事追到慕尼黑研究怎么复合的事呢。真不知道你们当时怎么想的，菲利真的是……聪明一世糊涂一时啊。”

拉姆抬了抬眉毛，淡淡地笑：“过去的事了，能不能不提。当年离开蒂莫真是我做过的最错误的决定了。真的，在恋爱这方面，如果背叛自己的内心去做出决定，一般都会做错。”

“后来不是也补救回来了嘛。你们现在不是挺好的？”戈麦斯或许没有听出拉姆有意点他。

“我太忙，总是让蒂莫一个人带孩子，也过意不去。如果有机会，真想多陪陪他。”拉姆叹了口气，“对了马里奥，你之前问蒂莫怎么送礼物的事——”

“我问过吗？”戈麦斯看向齐勒的方向，一会功夫被灌了三杯的齐勒红着脸好像没注意到他们两个的聊天，急忙朝拉姆丢个眼色，“我自己都不记得了。”

拉姆看出了戈麦斯的这点心思，白了他一眼。“你记性够差的。”

 

宴会结束的时候，大家喝得都有点醉，齐勒整个人挂在巴德身上才站得住。巴德喊戈麦斯过来扶着齐勒往外走，魏因齐尔站在门口，丢过来一个关切的眼神。

Alpha信息素的味道让齐勒加倍晕眩，今天大家好像都在把他往死里灌，不过还没从丢了三个球的情绪里走出来的齐勒也不介意多喝点。他抬头看看戈麦斯，昏暗灯光里男人的侧脸让他有吻上去的冲动——但这是晚会的现场。工作人员走过来问他是否需要送他回家，齐勒点点头，几乎没有经过脑子说了句：

“或许马里奥可以照顾一下我。”

工作人员脸上浮现出“我懂”的微笑，这么多年各种队内恋爱的戏码围观下来，什么场面没见过。戈麦斯搂紧了齐勒的腰，扶着齐勒走出门上了车。

齐勒倒在戈麦斯怀里，靠在他胸口像只大猫。有人敲了后车窗，队医贝斯特走过来，看看后座上抱在一起的两人，意味深长地笑了笑丢了一盒安全套进来。

 

房门砰一声关上，戈麦斯探手打开了玄关的灯，与此同时，带着一身酒气和香草气息的齐勒倒在了他身上。戈麦斯扶住怀里的人，齐勒攀着他的肩膀站直了身子，面色绯红，醉眼迷离地看他，带着温暖而飘忽不定的笑。戈麦斯用空着的手脱下羽绒服挂在门口的架子上，把那盒安全套从羽绒服口袋里掏出来放进西裤的口袋。齐勒一路扶着他的肩膀，跌跌撞撞地跟着他走到衣架边上，拉开羽绒服的拉链，头靠着戈麦斯的肩膀做支撑，双臂艰难地从袖子里退出。

“罗恩，你喝得太多了——”戈麦斯还没说出下半句，齐勒忽然抬起头，半眯着的眼睛睁开看定了他，不知道哪里来的力气，伸手扯住了戈麦斯的领带，步步退后一直把戈麦斯拖到沙发上。膝弯碰到沙发坐垫的一刻，齐勒就倒在了上面，戈麦斯被拽着领带直接栽在了齐勒身边，扑通一声跪倒在地。抬头看着齐勒的一刻他觉得自己像个猎物，但后者的神情无辜而迷醉，嘴角还挂着勾人的笑。戈麦斯推了推齐勒紧抓着他领带的手，齐勒这才放开。酒精和信息素的双重作用里，戈麦斯一下扑在了齐勒的身上，刚才一直被死死抓着领带，他的脑子有些供血不足，反而是所有的血流仿佛都向下身涌去。

他双腿跨在齐勒的双腿两侧，解开了齐勒的领带，蓝色的丝绸带子被撇向一边，半搭在茶几上。他攫住齐勒衬衫的衣领，啪啦几声，领口到胸口的扣子一路崩开散落在地毯上。昏暗的灯光里，他细细端详着齐勒因醉意而泛红的脖颈和胸膛，以及线条分明的锁骨。齐勒好像很享受这种粗暴的情趣，稍稍抬起一条腿，蹭着戈麦斯下身已经彻底把西装裤撑起的物件。

“吻我。”齐勒含混地低语，语气里却是明确的命令。

戈麦斯向那双嘴唇深深吻了下去，齐勒紧紧揽住他的后颈，这个吻带着不由分说的暴力，往复交缠里势均力敌，直到两个人都感到缺氧才彼此放开。

吻着齐勒的嘴唇时，戈麦斯双手抚弄着齐勒领口里裸露出来的那一截，又探下去解开碍事的西装扣子和剩下的几粒衬衫扣。他起身脱下自己的上衣，看见身下的人上半身优美明朗的线条呈现在他眼前，衣襟敞在两边，裸露的胸膛一起一伏，一双粉红的乳尖显得格外诱人。他先从侧颈开始对付，半是舔吻半是轻咬，向下到锁骨和胸膛。双手撩拨挑弄起那对乳尖，醉酒后指尖的触觉被放大，他听着身下传来的喘息和轻声呻吟，感受着齐勒的乳尖在他手指的拨弄下快速坚挺的过程。粗糙的舌尖抵上一边的敏感点来回舔舐，齐勒一下叫出声来，戈麦斯继续舔弄着那里不时用牙齿轻碰一下，一串酥软入骨的呻吟流淌进他的脑海，他感觉到身下的人连呼吸都在颤抖。他从来没有这么乐意欺负齐勒，先前每一次做爱时的前戏，都是分寸适度地燃起齐勒的情欲，但这一次不一样，直到齐勒挣扎一下让自己逃离他唇舌的持续折磨，他才放过那已经微微肿起的乳尖去对付另一边。

齐勒报复般地隔着裤子抚弄戈麦斯的下体，巨物紧绷在本来就紧的西装裤里面，持续的爱抚让那里硬得生疼。“帮我解开……罗恩。”戈麦斯伏在齐勒胸前喘息着。齐勒探到戈麦斯的皮带扣摆弄起来，偏偏解不开，只能拉开拉链向里探摸，感觉到指尖的潮湿。指掌反复蹭到戈麦斯下体的前端，让他格外难耐，一把推开那双手，自己将因情欲而胀痛的阴茎放出来，又拉过齐勒的手让他套弄。戈麦斯靠在齐勒胸口满足地低哼，听见那里传来的剧烈心跳。是时候了，他动手解开齐勒的腰带，将西裤连同内裤一起褪下。

他放纵地吻着齐勒的腹肌和人鱼线，门将躺在他身下，大腿的肌肉不时因快感而轻颤。他揉捏起齐勒双腿内侧白皙而细腻的肌肤，唇舌顺着人鱼线向中间滑去，衔住那敏感的前端时，身下的人一声叫喊，腰胯不自觉地挺起。戈麦斯恶意地舔弄着齐勒的分身，手指抚上湿滑一片的穴口，插进去搅动齐勒体内的敏感点，口腔里弥漫着情欲的味道。齐勒的呻吟声里带上了哭腔，撑起身子从戈麦斯给他的过于强烈的刺激里逃出来的一刻，前端的液体已经射了出来。他喘息着再次倒下去。

戈麦斯起身拆开那盒安全套。酒精对神经的轰炸让他比平时花了更多的时间才戴上那东西。他毫无阻碍地进入了齐勒的身体，齐勒拉着他的手臂让他俯下身来，双腿环住他的后背。戈麦斯抚着齐勒的脸，刮蹭着他的胡茬，然后用手指触着齐勒的双唇，齐勒用舌尖在戈麦斯指尖轻柔地撩拨，低笑起来。这个动作和神情都格外撩人，戈麦斯感受到从指尖传来一路蔓延到心底的酥痒。粗大的分身在齐勒体内一次次向更深处顶弄，冲击着最深处封闭的那个位置。在齐勒发情期两人的第一次性爱时，戈麦斯到达过那里，但发情期结束之后在浴室的那次，齐勒的生殖腔就已经紧闭。戈麦斯知道让那里打开会给齐勒带来什么样的刺激，试探着缓慢地挺腰向前，直到无法再深入，伸手揉了揉齐勒的脸颊算是无言的询问。齐勒抓住他的肩膀，轻喘着点头应许。

戈麦斯放缓了抽插的速度，一次次地用阴茎的前端侵略着齐勒下身深处紧致的内壁。会疼的，你忍一下，戈麦斯附在齐勒耳边用气声说。齐勒咬着牙关呻吟着，抓在戈麦斯肩上的手跟着他抽插的动作一次次掐紧。深处那个柔软的入口在反复的冲击中稍稍打开了一点，戈麦斯再抽插几下，然后抓着齐勒的腰一下推进到底，分身整根没入齐勒的身体。齐勒痛叫一声绷紧了身子，戈麦斯也感觉到肩上的疼痛。齐勒的指甲抓破了他的皮肤，他低笑起来，火辣辣的余痛反而让他畅快。齐勒仰着头大口呼吸着，他已经很久没有经历这样的疼痛。几乎可以算是陌生的痛感，与他在场上已经习惯的那些不同。那一下就足以销魂蚀骨。戈麦斯停了很久没有再动，吻着齐勒的脸颊和眉额，双手在齐勒身上反复游移，试图安抚他的痛感，下体感觉到齐勒身体深处软肉抽动着收缩，刚刚打开的内腔紧紧绞着他分身的前端。齐勒托起戈麦斯的脸，颤声说，继续。

但戈麦斯退了出去，他知道，等齐勒身体的痛感过去，再重新进入会更好。他摘下那只湿漉漉的安全套，坐了起来。齐勒起身，靠在他肩头喘息着，指掌包裹着戈麦斯的阴茎来回抚弄。帮我，罗恩。戈麦斯用侧脸蹭了蹭齐勒的头发，低声说。齐勒俯下身去，张开嘴应对那刚好可以含下的粗大之物，强烈的醉意让他一动就眩晕，他停下来，舔舐着戈麦斯分身最敏感的冠状沟。戈麦斯低哼着，抬手轻抚齐勒的头发和耳际，齐勒再次吞吐起戈麦斯的分身。一直抵到喉咙，让他想吐的时候，那根巨物都只能含下一半，齐勒握住戈麦斯阴茎的下半段，随着吞吐的节奏来回套弄。戈麦斯轻声呻吟着，这是齐勒第一次给他口爱，唇舌的照顾让他意外的舒服，即使偶尔被牙齿碰到一下也是如此。齐勒逐渐把他推向极限。

他托起齐勒的脸，齐勒用询问的眼神看他。“要射了……”

齐勒一把拉开他的手，重新含住戈麦斯的阴茎。“不，不用这样，罗恩……”戈麦斯的声音逐渐变成呻吟，齐勒用唇舌舔弄刺激着他的阴茎让他射了出来，他急促地喘息，齐勒还在吮吸舔舐着他因射精而变得格外敏感的前端，粗糙的舌面压迫着那里好像要把每一滴精液都榨干。戈麦斯在高潮中呻吟出声，脑子里空白着只剩下烟花般爆裂灼烧的快感。齐勒翻过身枕在戈麦斯腿上，胡须上沾上了白浊的液体。你这么怕让我不舒服吗，马里奥，齐勒抬眼看着戈麦斯，说。

戈麦斯没回答，抽了张纸巾帮齐勒擦去唇边的精液。枕在他腿上的人此刻眼神迷离衣衫不整的样子太性感了，戈麦斯把齐勒抱起来，从背后抚摸齐勒的胸腹，齐勒靠在他身上，呼吸里都是酒气。戈麦斯含住齐勒的耳垂吮吸着，然后舌尖掠过齐勒耳朵上的软骨，齐勒轻喘了一声，别过头看他。到床上去吧，罗恩？戈麦斯近距离地看着齐勒的眉眼，低声问。

戈麦斯扶着齐勒进了卧室，两人拥吻着倒在床上。齐勒脱了西装和衬衫，扑在戈麦斯身上呼吸着浓郁的沉香木气息，反复亲吻戈麦斯的肩膀和锁骨，寻求着更多的肌肤之亲，双腿蹭着戈麦斯的腿和腿间重新勃起的阴茎。戈麦斯的手抚摸过齐勒后背的每一寸肌肤，极力将他揉在自己怀里，他太想这么做了，今晚，至少今晚，怀抱里的那个人是他的。他抱着齐勒将齐勒反压在身下，伸手出去摸到被他丢在床上的安全套盒子。黑暗中他用嘴唇试探齐勒的脸颊，终于碰到齐勒的嘴唇时，他在那里不轻不重地咬了一下，然后深吻下去。

他将分身深插进齐勒刚刚被打开的内腔，每一次冲击都带来身下的门将一声满足的呻吟。那里流出的液体濡湿了他的耻毛。两人在酒精的作用里热吻着交缠身体，沉醉在强烈的快感里，肌肉都因之而颤抖。

“马里奥，我……哈啊……”齐勒捧着戈麦斯的脸颊，下身阵阵袭来的快感从小腹漫上来几乎将他整个人融化，含混地说，“我真想让你完全标记我……”

“什么？”戈麦斯以为自己没有听清。

“你一直……都是这么温柔吗？”齐勒声音颤抖，alpha在他体内的抽插仍然没有停下，“如果那天……啊……如果那天突然进入发情期的……不是我……你和另一个人，啊……会不会，也走到今天这一步……”

戈麦斯再次进入了高潮，伏在齐勒身上紧紧抱着他，喘息着在齐勒身体深处释放出来，没有退出，一直保持着交缠的姿势。

“但那是你。”他转过脸吻了齐勒的眼角，把脸埋进齐勒的颈窝里。

“我是想问，”齐勒抚着戈麦斯的肩膀，碰到刚才留下的那几道肿起的抓痕，“你对谁都会这么好吗？或者说如果有什么像是可以开始一段关系的契机，你就会抓住它？”

戈麦斯抬起头看着齐勒。“我还是不明白你在说什么，罗恩，你彻底喝醉了在说胡话。”

“你可能也不知道自己在做什么。”齐勒闭上眼躲开他的目光，“我不知道你是有意还是无意，但你最近根本就是在撩我吧。”

戈麦斯从齐勒身上起来，退出了他的身体，摘下套子，躺在他旁边。“是吗，我都没注意到。我只是凭着直觉做自己想要做的事情。所以你因为这个生气了吗？”

“不……”齐勒翻过身抱住了戈麦斯的身体，“你做到了。”

“你这是什么意思？”戈麦斯轻笑起来。

齐勒咬着下唇克制着某种表达的冲动，醉意里残存的理智扼住喉咙让他无法表白，毕竟是自己的队友，如果说错了话以后却还要经常见面，他也不想面对这种情况。“算了，我不管你怎么想，”他跨在戈麦斯身上，嘴唇贴近戈麦斯耳边，“随你怎么做都好。But I am a keeper.”

 

第二天醒来的时候，齐勒发现自己枕在戈麦斯结实的胸膛上，戈麦斯的手揽在他背后。他小心翼翼地脱开身不惊醒睡在身边的人，环视四周，戈麦斯躺在床的斜对角上，锁骨和胸前一片绯红的爱痕，床单有将近一半拖在了地面上，满地都是用过的套子和揉皱的纸巾，自己的上衣也撇在一边。一个在酒精作用下度过的疯狂而美好的夜晚，他想。下腹和穴口隐隐作痛，腰也酸软着，他躺回戈麦斯身边，看着前锋肩上昨晚被自己掐出的淤青，和几道抓痕。戈麦斯忽然醒了，转过脸冲他微笑：“上午好，罗恩。”

“可能已经下午了吧。”齐勒看着戈麦斯的肩膀有点心疼，将嘴唇贴了上去。他闭上眼回忆昨夜两人一次又一次的交合，突然坐起身，宿醉的头疼让他倒吸了一口冷气，他转过脸问戈麦斯：“我昨晚是不是说了什么胡话？”

戈麦斯看着齐勒紧锁的眉头，苦笑：“我不记得了。”

“说实话。”齐勒手抵着戈麦斯的胸膛，俯下身来狠狠瞪着他。

“……你说想让我完全标记你。但是你也知道的，我不能这么做。”

“然后呢？”齐勒咬着牙继续逼问。

“真的不记得了，昨晚我也被霍尔格他们灌多了。而且你非要在做爱的时候跟我说话，我也没完全听清你说了什么。”戈麦斯抬手拍了拍齐勒的后颈，“不过，罗恩，你觉得我像是那种会很过分的人吗？”

“……啊？”

“你自己说的，随我怎么做都好，但你会守口如瓶。”戈麦斯又苦笑起来，“你觉得我会对你做什么啊？在更衣室霸王硬上弓？还是在你下次发情期的时候未经允许当你的天降alpha？”

“没有。我知道你不会这样。可能我就是在胡说八道。”齐勒叹了口气躺下，心说还好他把这个双关理解错了。他想暗示的是，不管戈麦斯拿他当什么，他真正想要的是可以长久地在一起。想错了就想错了吧，现在看来，或许戈麦斯才是想保持炮友关系的那一个，在这种情况下，他更不能让戈麦斯知道自己喜欢他。

“……还是，你觉得我会对你告白示爱，但你不会把这件事告诉朋友们？”戈麦斯翻个身背对着齐勒，“怎么可能。我不会的。”

“嗯。”齐勒把脸埋进枕头，“我昨晚喝得太多了。现在还在头疼。”

“那你再躺一会好了。”戈麦斯拍了拍齐勒的后背，“你睡衣都放在哪？”

齐勒指了指衣柜的第二个门。

戈麦斯起身换上睡衣，出去了。心事重重和严重宿醉的双重折磨里，齐勒不知怎么就进入了半梦半醒状态。他看见年轻的自己在训练场上压着腿，身边是埃德温·范德萨，他聚精会神听着这位传奇门将的提点，那时候，曼联众将眼里谦逊礼貌，脸上带着婴儿肥的德国小孩还没有分化出第二性别。范德萨在他身边说着话，他听着，头越来越晕，突然就倒在地上。从半空中的视角他看见自己挣扎着想要起身，范德萨跑过半个训练场去找队医，队友围拢过来。他的视角回到了自己的身体里，队医告诉他，他分化成了omega，第一次发情期问题不大，打一针alpha信息素就没事了。他惶惑着差点又晕过去。

齐勒忽然一下醒了，戈麦斯端着杯热水坐在他面前。“我以为你又睡着了。”

“确实睡着了。”齐勒接过戈麦斯递过来的水杯。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于在一起了（这篇由于时间线恰好卡在圣诞节所以神奇地变成圣诞贺文了23333）

帕瓦尔这两天一直被腿伤困扰，不过他倒是一点都不寂寞。一个原因是瓦拉内说，世俱杯比完就来德国找他，然后一起去过圣诞节；另一个原因是，“VfB omega一家亲”和“罗恩和马里奥何时公布恋情”两个群最近都很热闹。

“鲍米最近怎么越来越宅了，约他遛狗都约不出来。”帕瓦尔刚打开手机，就看见索萨在群里吐槽。

“鲍米跟他的弗莱堡小前锋最近关系升温啊，”肯普夫说，“想都不用想，肯定没事就视频，联机打游戏，重色轻友。”

帕瓦尔笑着叹了口气。“反观我们的某位前锋，最近搞丢了几个必进球了？全队是不是只有他和罗恩自己看不出来他们互相喜欢？”

肯普夫发了一串惊叹号。

“本吉！看看群组名称，你发错群了！”

“……我觉得罗恩看到了也没事。”帕瓦尔撤掉消息，切到后卫群说，“现在可能真到了要提点他们的时候，他们真不觉得对方也喜欢自己吗？还是说，非要等一个有足够浪漫氛围的表白契机？”

“说不定人家就是想拖到圣诞节表白呢。互相喜欢这种事情又急不得。”奥戈作为后场老大哥之一淡定发言。

“你们觉不觉得，”后防老大哥之二贝克说，“不是我泼冷水，他们可能只是上了床，并没互相喜欢上，或者也有可能暂时没互相喜欢上？大家最近是不是太激动了？”

“……不会吧……”“他们看对方的眼神明摆着就是有爱意啊！”“马里奥不是那种会在队内找个炮友的人吧？”“我觉得罗恩也不是啊！”

群里的小年轻纷纷发言。

“不好说，年纪大了没那么容易动心。”贝克仍然在坚持。

“年纪大了也没那么容易表白……”因苏亚发了个思考的表情，“还是问问他们本人吧。这个时候也该重新问问了，说不定还能帮他们策划一下表白呢。”

 

齐勒苦笑着看omega群里那一串撤回，其实他早看到了，只是没有说话，现在他终于发了句“怎么了”假装什么都没看见。

帕瓦尔的消息弹了出来。“罗恩，你最近有事瞒着大家吧。可你起码不用瞒着我啊。我又不会乱讲。”

齐勒放下手机，把脸埋在手心里叹了口气，半天才发过去一句话。“我是喜欢马里奥，所以呢？”

“那你真的不觉得他也喜欢你吗？”

“他最近一直撩我倒是真的。我没法确定他是不是喜欢我，或许他只是拿我当炮友呢。”

“你对他的了解比我了解的更多，你觉得他像是这种人吗？”

“我不清楚。如果当初碰上发情期的不是我，而是别的什么人，他也会这么发展下去，这么温柔吧。要说他喜欢我，那他喜欢我什么？”

帕瓦尔直接一个电话打了过来。

“罗恩，你可不是这么没自信的人，这话不像是你说的。”

“我不是没自信，”齐勒声音平静，“我只是想不出理由。”

“让他自己想，不就好了。你都不问他，怎么知道他对你是什么态度？”

“我问了……”齐勒回想着那天晚上他说过的话，“算是问了吧。我那天喝得太多了，还暗示了他我想和他在一起，不过他理解错了。”

“那他怎么回答的？”

“他没回答。”

电话那端，帕瓦尔扑哧一声笑了，随后是一声苦笑。“我明白了，罗恩。从这个意义上说，你们还真是天生一对……你要是说得再明白一点，不就没有这么多麻烦了？”

“那如果他并不喜欢我——”

“不就是做不成炮友吗。你还想保持这个中间状态多久啊？而且，罗恩，你相信一下大家的判断。想想怎么表白吧，一起出去吃个饭？或者去圣诞广场？我和整条后防线可以一起帮你出主意……”

“……谢谢你，本吉。也谢谢想尽办法撮合我们的各位，但是不要说出去吧……我得静一会自己想想。”

齐勒挂掉电话，倒在沙发里长叹一声。

 

斯图加特球员身披复古队服的年度最后一场比赛并没能以一个美好的结局告终。戈麦斯沉着脸看向齐勒的方向，齐勒正好转脸看过来，随后，两人各自回避掉了对方的眼神。过了片刻，戈麦斯走了过去。抱歉，罗恩。他低声说。

不怪你，齐勒拢了把淋湿的头发，平淡地回答。雨水从耳际流下，沿着左半边脸的胡须滴落。他抬眼，看见戈麦斯似乎在出神。齐勒潦草地抱了抱戈麦斯，轻轻抚过他的后背。轻薄的白红球衣湿透了贴在戈麦斯身上，脊背的线条彻底分明。omega让人安心的香草甜味散发出来，齐勒直截了当地借此安抚一下戈麦斯的情绪。戈麦斯回抱了一下齐勒的肩膀，转身离开。

 

Alpha们在圣诞假期倒是也没闲着。巴德说要跟戈麦斯好好谈谈，遭到众人吐槽，说你也是个凭本事单身的alpha，很难相信你的说服能力。巴德没办法，只好拉上了奥戈，希尔德布兰也放弃了当天的健身日程，三人一起约戈麦斯出去转转。

“你们觉不觉得……”走在斯图加特一派圣诞氛围的王宫广场，奥戈突然发问，“四个大老a们一起逛圣诞集市，有点怪怪的？”

“巧了，我也觉得。”巴德叹了口气呼出一片白雾，“到处都是小情侣成双成对，再不然就是一家人一起出门……哎，有些人啊，要是再勇敢一点，估计已经带着男朋友来了。”

奥戈和希尔德布兰脸上同时浮现出一个“我懂”的笑容，夹在中间的戈麦斯左右看看，意会到了此刻微妙气氛的指向，皱眉苦笑：“没有吧……不可能的。”

“明人不说暗话，马里奥，”巴德凑过来拍了拍戈麦斯的胸口，“你喜欢罗恩是真的吧？”

“……是。”面对身边三个人和善的眼神，戈麦斯不得不承认。

奥戈无奈地摇了摇头。“真不知道说你们点什么好。分明只要有一个人主动点，你们两个今年圣诞节就可以一起过了……”

“哎，那天你们两个喝那么多酒，居然没酒后吐真言表白？”希尔德布兰忽然问，“我之前还以为你们成了只是没公开呢。”

“……没有。”戈麦斯试图回避这个话题，走向旁边的姜饼摊位。

希尔德布兰跟了过来：“到底差在哪里了，马里奥，我们一起帮你想办法嘛。”

“你们就这么确定罗恩喜欢我吗？”戈麦斯叹了口气，拿起一袋姜饼人又放下，“我们谁都没表白，但是我想……他或许已经拒绝我了。”

“不是吧？！”身后的三人异口同声。

 

“……总之就是这样。”在卖热饮的棚子里，四个alpha找了个角落坐下，戈麦斯省略了所有不可描述的情节，简单地描述了一下那天的情况。

“呃……”希尔德布兰抱着热饮杯子，尴尬地沉默了片刻，“我想，你可能不知道前阵子莱因克尔儿子说想睡皮克福德的梗？”

“那是什么？”戈麦斯问，“我不怎么看新闻的，花边新闻就更不看了。”

“……我觉得罗恩的意思并不是想要保密。”希尔德布兰直视着戈麦斯的眼睛，“赶紧将功补过一下还有机会。我指的当然不是门前失误的事——把人家快要明示出来的心意回绝掉的可是你，马里奥。”

巴德笑嘻嘻地翻出当时的新闻，把手机递给戈麦斯看，前锋低下头沉默了一阵子。“我当时也是试探了他一下的……他没说什么。”

巴德在他后背上狠狠拍了一掌。“你是不是傻，那么说话叫试探？罗恩要是再意会错一下，心都凉了。他要是会在那种情况下直接坦承自己的心意，就不叫罗恩-罗伯特·齐勒了。”

希尔德布兰笑了笑。“相信一下我们的判断。今年给罗恩的圣诞礼物，你就送你自己好了。我想他可能有点心灰意冷，你主动表白就对了。不然今年圣诞节你打算怎么过？一个人在家里装饰圣诞树吗？”

“今晚试着把他约出来吧。”奥戈靠近一点，拍了拍戈麦斯的肩膀算是打气。

希尔德布兰的手机响了，他低头看了一眼消息站起身来，“菲利到家了。我得回家陪他和孩子们了。祝你好运，马里奥。”

 

天色刚刚转暗。从飘着姜饼与热红酒香气的圣诞集市走出，戈麦斯抱着个长盒子站在街对面，冷眼看着另一侧闪动的灯潮出了一会神，才拨出那个电话。

“……马里奥？”齐勒的声音有点惊疑。

“嗯……晚上有事吗，罗恩？”

“没有。怎么了？”

“介不介意来圣诞集市转转？我在王宫这边。”

齐勒沉默了几秒。“啊……好。我这就过去。”

 

戈麦斯看到熟悉的车牌号时，天色已经彻底黑下来，灯火璀璨。齐勒从灯光稍暗的那一边走过来，头发上还挂着一缕彩带。戈麦斯抬手把它从齐勒的发间取下来，齐勒拢了拢头发，笑：“你打电话过来的时候，我在家里装饰圣诞树来着。”

“你一个人吗？”戈麦斯笑问，“然后过几天再一个人把它扛出去？”

“今年不太一样。”齐勒偏过脸去看向远处刚刚鸣钟的教堂，轻笑一声，“今年树下多了个礼物盒。”

“哦？”

齐勒稍稍迟疑了片刻，转过脸来笑：“等一个人明天拆。”

戈麦斯把盒子夹在了胁下，绿灯亮起，他就自然地牵住了齐勒的手往对面走。

“罗恩。”走到挂满彩灯的高大圣诞树下，戈麦斯递出了手里的盒子，“送你的。”

齐勒惊喜地接过盒子。一束紫色的玫瑰躺在盒子里。门将还没来得及抬起头，戈麦斯的手臂已经揽在了他身后，一个吻轻轻落在他额头。

“抱歉过了这么久才给你答案，罗恩。我想告诉你的是……你是特别的那一个。或许从一开始，机缘巧合就太多了，是吗？”戈麦斯贴近了齐勒的耳畔，“但是和我一同经历了那么多机缘巧合的人是你。我也是在这期间，越来越觉得，我爱上你了，罗恩。所以没有别的可能性啊，你就是唯一的那一个。”

戈麦斯放开齐勒，看着他，璀璨灯火里，齐勒脸上只是一种不清不楚的泫然欲泣。两人僵持着对视了片刻，齐勒突然扑过来抱住了戈麦斯，靠在他肩头发出一声轻轻的呜咽。“天啊。”齐勒微微颤抖着，单手勾紧了戈麦斯的侧颈，声音里不知怎么就逐渐染上了哭腔，“我真的没想到……马里奥……我……我也爱你。我们是不是误会得太久了……”

“这不重要，罗恩，亲爱的……”戈麦斯托着齐勒的脸颊，吻去他眼角的泪水，“至少现在不必再互相误会了……以后都不必再误会了……”

齐勒抹了把眼泪，直视着戈麦斯温柔的灰蓝色眼睛，和那双薄唇。已经吻过那么多次了，亲吻甚至可能显得没有说服力，他犹豫着要不要吻上去。对视了不知多久，两人各自迟疑着，随后几乎同时吻上对方的嘴唇。集市上热红酒的香气弥漫四周，两人近乎狂热地拥吻了许久，戈麦斯才走开，端了两杯热红酒回来。

“提前祝你圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”

两只冒着热气的杯子碰在了一起。

 

齐勒家里只有圣诞树的彩灯亮着，树下的礼物盒包装纸随着灯光变幻着颜色。“是给你的，但是明天晚上才能拆。”齐勒笑着走进灯光的暗影里。

戈麦斯跟过来，看着齐勒打开红酒瓶的塞子，自觉地走到一边去洗苹果。齐勒贴近过来，在他脸颊上轻吻一下，然后又在他肩头靠了很久。“我还是觉得像是梦一样，马里奥，”齐勒轻声说，“这太突然了……突然到我甚至感到不现实……”

戈麦斯挂着冰凉水珠的手捏了捏齐勒的脸颊。“那要怎么样才能让你有实感？”

“我不知道。”齐勒双手环着戈麦斯的腰，“就这样吧。”

肉桂和丁香的气味混着酒香，深红色的液体在高脚杯里摇曳。

“我甚至不知道怎么表达我爱你的事实，马里奥。”齐勒摇晃着手里的杯子，盯着留在杯壁上的一点微红，“在这之前已经拥抱亲吻过那么多次了，而且那些或许都不算数……”

“没关系啊。”戈麦斯揉着齐勒的头发，“我知道就好。你想吻我就吻过来吧。”

 

第二天刷Facebook的球迷们刷到同一条消息时，纷纷表示眼珠子差点掉出来。

《图片报》：马里奥·戈麦斯时隔很久传出新绯闻，这次是和自己的门将队友——昨晚，戈麦斯和罗恩-罗伯特·齐勒被拍到在斯图加特的圣诞集市上拥吻。

再往下翻一点，球迷们就会看到，很久不更新Facebook的戈麦斯，突然有了一条新动态：

**与 @ronzieler 恋爱中。**

 

（完）

 


	6. 是蜜月车！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定两年后夏休期结的婚，在巴厘岛度蜜月（嗯受到美人那张巴厘岛蜜月时候拍的半果照的启发……）为了解锁新的玩法，麦子买了一套情趣用品但是并不是很会操作……  
> 开SM车全靠各种科普。  
> “Halbzeit”是“中场休息”的意思。

齐勒斜卧在摇椅上看着手上的戒指，半闭起眼睛，眼帘间只留下那一点闪光。他开始回忆起戈麦斯求婚时候的情景，在球场上，赛后一片白红涌动的看台上，球迷一同呼喊着功勋前锋的名字。戈麦斯向看台挥手致意过后，走到替补席上拿了什么东西，径直向他走来。齐勒看着戈麦斯单膝跪下，变戏法般托起一直藏在身后的小盒子，打开，一枚钻戒躺在盒子里。你愿意嫁给我吗，罗恩？前锋微笑着抬头看他，汗水还在从额角滴落。四周的看台再次爆发出一浪欢呼，南看台上举着扩音器的球迷开始带头高喊，嫁给他！嫁给他……齐勒惊喜着有些茫然，直到整个体育场里的声浪袭入他的脑海。他摘下右手的手套，颤声回答，我愿意。戈麦斯取出戒指戴在了他手上，站起身，张开双臂把他抱在了怀里，手臂紧紧环在他背后，仿佛要把两人的身体揉在一起，一个吻覆上他的嘴唇……

“罗恩。”戈麦斯从齐勒背后走过来，轻轻揉了揉他的肩膀，把他从回忆里拉回来。齐勒翻过身，戈麦斯的指尖轻轻抚过他的锁骨和前胸，他全身上下只穿了条沙滩裤，白皙皮肤上前天夜里留下的爱痕还残余着几道。戈麦斯一下翻到他身上，摇椅随着承重的变化突然向后倾覆，齐勒吓了一跳挺起身子，正好扑进戈麦斯怀里：“别闹，马里奥。”

戈麦斯嘴角勾起撩人的笑意。“我订了套东西，你可能会喜欢。”

“什么啊？”齐勒双手环着戈麦斯的后背，贴过去吻了吻他的嘴唇。

戈麦斯揉着齐勒的头发，还是笑：“在房间里，你去看看就知道了。”

齐勒推开戈麦斯，回到卧室。圆形大床上放着个箱子，齐勒打开箱子，脸一下热起来。“马里奥，你……”

戈麦斯从背后抱住他，双手在他胸前不怀好意地抚弄。“你说过你想让我粗暴一点，亲爱的，”戈麦斯附在齐勒耳边，舌尖轻轻勾了勾齐勒敏感的耳根，“我也没试过……你要是喜欢的话，我们可以试试……”

齐勒低头看着一箱子的SM情趣用品。没错，他是抱怨过戈麦斯在床上太温柔，说想让他粗暴一点。两人在一起这么久了，除了集训和比赛的时候之外，一直保持着隔天一次的做爱频率，但戈麦斯一直那么温柔，也就让他有点腻，到后来刚刚相恋时的新鲜感已经过去之后，床事就越来越像是例行公事。有时候齐勒早上醒来，看看睡在身边的男人，再看看手上的戒指，恍然觉得虽然还没结婚却已经老夫老妻了，一切都像是习惯。倒也没什么不好，只是他期待着某种新鲜的刺激，而他以为不会有了，两个活到三张上的人只需要安享彼此熟悉温暖的怀抱。

戈麦斯轻轻咬了咬齐勒的耳垂，低声问：“亲爱的，想试试吗？”

那声音柔软而暧昧，本身就是种诱惑，像是昏暗灯光里的男人逾越了青少年禁酒令，带着笑，向身边的少年摇晃着手里的酒杯：想试试吗？——一种难以抵挡的引诱。

“嗯……”齐勒红着脸，“来吧。”

戈麦斯脱下齐勒松散地挂在胯间的沙滩裤，取出了束缚带，将皮带扣逐一扣好。黑色的皮质带子束着齐勒上身和胯部优美的肌肉线条，结实的胸膛在皮带的衬托下格外诱人，戈麦斯喉间一声吞咽，咬着唇满意地细看他刚才的成果，又把眼罩取出来戴在齐勒眼上，让他的视野一下黑下来。带着柔软内衬的手铐扣在齐勒腕上，戈麦斯用一条金属链穿过束缚带腰间的位置，将齐勒的双手反铐在身后。齐勒跪坐在床上任由他摆布着。黑暗中，戈麦斯的唇舌触到了他的乳尖，在那里舔弄撩拨，粗糙的舌尖快速地反复掠过那一点，齐勒忍不住轻喘起来。温柔的舔吻越过胸膛中间的皮带扣游移到另一边。戈麦斯的唇舌离开了那里。他看着齐勒一起一伏的胸膛和胸前那对已经挺立起来的粉红色乳尖，转身又去翻箱子里的东西。

尖锐冰凉的物件突然碰到胸前的敏感处，齐勒一下叫出声来，本能地躲开。“别动。”戈麦斯揽住齐勒的后背不让他逃开，再次把手里的东西抵在齐勒的乳尖上。那是一只刺激滚轮，金属刺反复碾过那敏感的一点，微痛又酥痒的感觉让齐勒全身一紧，每次滚轮划过，都激起一声意乱情迷的呻吟。滚轮从乳尖离开，金属刺爬过敏感的人鱼线，又在齐勒的阴茎上轻轻地浅刺滚动，刺激得齐勒双腿的肌肉阵阵紧缩。

戈麦斯取出一对乳夹，拿在手里摆弄一会，然后试探着把它抵在了齐勒的乳尖上，小心地转动着旋钮让它夹紧。“这样可以吗？疼不疼？”

“呜……还好。”齐勒忽然想起了什么，“等等……是不是有安全词这种东西？”

戈麦斯轻轻抱住了他，吻了吻他的侧颈。“你定吧。”

“……Halbzeit？”

“好。”戈麦斯又将另一只乳夹固定好，开始旋转拨弄。坚硬的金属夹着乳尖来回转动，和用手指揉捏挑拨的触感完全不同，有些痛，又带起格外的快感。戈麦斯一面挑逗着他的乳尖，一面舔吻着他的脖颈和锁骨，齐勒呻吟起来，扭了扭身子，被戈麦斯一下推倒在床上。柔软的皮铐铐上了他的脚踝，那中间连着一根一字架分开他的双腿，让他已经湿润的下身暴露无遗。戈麦斯从齐勒的腿侧开始吻起，细密的吻一路到他的穴口，齐勒轻声呻吟着感受那里的舔吻吮吸，声音都清晰可闻。视觉的剥夺让他全部的注意力都在戈麦斯的爱抚上，敏感处传来的酥麻快感被放大，持续地冲击着他的脑海。信息素的甜香从他颈后蔓延出来，一种迷人的诱惑在房间里飘散。齐勒稍稍扭动着双腿，脚踝处的束缚让他无法做出大一点的动作。戈麦斯的唇舌离开了那里。齐勒听见细微的震动声，他知道那是什么。在他单身的几年里，为了撑过发情期他用过那种东西——戈麦斯把震动假阳具缓缓推进他的穴口时，他才知道这次不大一样。那上面是一圈一圈的凸起，随着反复的深入和退出，一次次地压迫着他体内的敏感点，强烈的刺激让他连声呻吟，全身都绵软下去。偏偏在这个时候，戈麦斯含住了他的阴茎来回套弄舔舐，温暖的口腔和粗糙的舌面又一次给他带来强烈的刺激。

“唔……哈、哈啊……不要……别碰那里！”齐勒颤声叫着，戈麦斯的动作却没有停下，反而晃动起捏在手里的假阳具让它在齐勒体内搅动。他知道还可以给自己的爱人更多。下身的内外夹击把齐勒逼进了高潮，一阵剧烈的痉挛后，戈麦斯放开了他，拔出了那根将他折磨得欲仙欲死的物件。脚镣解了下来，戈麦斯躺下来抱着齐勒，轻轻抚拍着他的后背，让他休息一会把气喘匀。

“现在到你满足我了，罗恩。”戈麦斯托着齐勒的下颌，指尖抚过齐勒的双唇，齐勒会意地张开嘴，舌尖触碰到戈麦斯的阴茎。戈麦斯扶着齐勒的后颈，动着腰胯，让爱人将那根巨物更深地吞进去，另一只手打开了跳蛋的开关，把那只嗡嗡作响的小东西抵在齐勒胸前的乳夹上，继续刺激他的胸乳。齐勒含着戈麦斯的分身，叫不出声，只能断续发出“唔、嗯”的低吟。他时而吞吐着那根巨物，时而在戈麦斯退出来时舔吻，听着戈麦斯随着他的动作低声喘息呻吟。直到他累了，戈麦斯也放开了他的后颈，温暖的精液溅在他肩上，沿着锁骨流下。戈麦斯把那里擦拭干净，解开了他背后的手铐。摘下眼罩的一刻，突然袭来的强光让齐勒闭紧了眼睛把脸埋在戈麦斯腿上。他的alpha躺下来与他相拥着亲吻。“喜欢这样吗，亲爱的？”戈麦斯摘下那对已经让齐勒的乳尖麻木的金属乳夹，“还是想要更辣一点的玩法？”

“嗯，可以……”齐勒拉着戈麦斯的手让他揉一揉自己的前胸，“你要怎么做？”

戈麦斯没有回答，扳过齐勒的肩膀，俯下身用双唇抚慰齐勒胸前被夹痛的部位，那对漂亮的乳尖已经被折磨得红肿起来，如同两颗诱人的浆果。他起身，从箱子里抽出散鞭，木条和硬质的皮拍，分别在自己手心试了试。“这个吧，不会很痛。”戈麦斯挥了挥散鞭，在齐勒腿上抽了一下，“还好吧？”

齐勒点了点头，坐起来，戈麦斯解开他身上的束缚带，把人拉进怀里温柔地爱抚，揉着他身上的勒痕。“打哪里好呢。罗恩身上每一个地方都那么好看……”戈麦斯低声自言自语，一面抚摸过齐勒身上的每个部位，“这里肯定不行——”指掌游走过前胸，“再打到乳尖要破皮了……”向下滑到齐勒紧实的八块腹肌，“这里下手重了也不行……”再绕过腰侧滑到背后，“这样容易伤到腰椎吧……”爱抚沿着齐勒脊背的中线上滑到肩胛，“这里？”另一只手捏一把齐勒的臀瓣，“或者这里也好……不会太痛？”戈麦斯停下来，双手抵着齐勒的肩膀，“你说呢，罗恩？”

“我的天啊。随你，好吧？”齐勒无奈地叹了口气，“至少现在不能打乱支配关系啊……”

戈麦斯笑着亲了一口齐勒的嘴唇。“好。”

脚镣再次铐在齐勒脚踝上，将他的双脚并在一起，手铐扣在了身前。齐勒跪在床的边缘，戈麦斯在他身后吻了吻他的肩膀。“受不了的时候记得喊安全词。”

散鞭发出清脆的声响，鞭梢落在齐勒肩胛上。齐勒轻笑起来。“可以再重一点，亲爱的，太轻了。”

戈麦斯加重了手上的力道，又一声，鞭子在齐勒背上留下一片细密的红痕。戈麦斯再次抽打在同一处，齐勒轻叫了一声，散鞭反复落下，齐勒仰起头，满足地痛叫着，习惯了戈麦斯的百般温柔，突然的折磨让他格外惊喜。太痛的时候他躲闪几下，戈麦斯就会意地缓一缓，再继续。从未试过的情趣也让戈麦斯情欲高涨起来，alpha信息素的味道越发浓烈而辛辣。齐勒白皙的脊背已经一片绯红，戈麦斯将嘴唇贴上微热的肌肤，随后轻轻揉着那里。他抱着齐勒让他翻了个身平躺在床上，抬高齐勒的双腿，将手铐和脚镣用十字带连在一起。他先用散鞭的鞭梢轻轻在齐勒下身细嫩敏感的皮肤扫来扫去，撩逗得齐勒咯咯地笑起来，随后一声鞭响，皮鞭打在了齐勒的腿上。挑逗突然变成了痛苦的刺激，齐勒一下痛呼出声。持续的鞭打落在臀部和大腿，时不时抽打到最敏感脆弱的穴口，带来快感的同时，痛感累积得久了，也让他撑不住。鞭梢又一次抽打到穴口处，那一下偏偏打重了，齐勒在剧痛中叫出声的一刻本能地想要躲闪，却只能翻个身侧躺在床上。安全词，该死，他忘了安全词。齐勒脑子几乎空白着，喊了出来：“停！不行，马里奥……不行……”

戈麦斯立刻放下鞭子，爱人明显是撑不住痛苦的喊声让他意识到了不对。他解开十字带，扑过来托着他的脸颊近前询问：“你还好吗？是不是忘了安全词？”

“是……”齐勒剧烈地喘息着，额头上满是冷汗。戈麦斯卸下了他的镣铐，把他抱在怀里亲吻安抚。齐勒稍稍张开双腿，试图去碰自己疼痛的穴口，戈麦斯推开了他的手：“我来吧。”

戈麦斯分开齐勒的双腿看着齐勒泛红的下身，不自觉地又心疼起来，唇舌轻柔地吮弄舔舐，尽可能地让他舒服一点。齐勒低哼着，痛感在温柔的爱抚里逐渐消退。戈麦斯又把他抱回怀里，心疼地揉着他的脸颊：“好点了吗？就到这里为止吧，罗恩？或者我们试试……不会疼的？”

“没事了……”齐勒吻着戈麦斯的侧颈，“还可以继续。别碰到那里就好。”

“别闹了，罗恩。”戈麦斯担忧地看着齐勒的眼睛，“我真的……下不去手了。”

齐勒握住戈麦斯的手，揉捏着他的手指。“没关系的，马里奥。我想要。就是想让你和平时不一样，可以在床上折磨我，可以粗暴地做爱……疼一点也好，真的，把我弄哭了我可能都会很开心……偶尔一次，你就不能坏人做到底吗？”

“我会心疼的。我只想让你舒服一点，亲爱的。”

齐勒舔了舔嘴唇。“我如果说，我就喜欢看你心疼的样子呢？”

“好吧……”戈麦斯起身，把一枚跳蛋推进齐勒的下体深处。“那你站起来。别又忘了安全词是Halbzeit。”

齐勒双手挂在墙壁的衣钩上，背身站着，戈麦斯按下了开关。体内传来的酥麻快感沿着脊椎蔓延上来，齐勒喘息着，转头示意戈麦斯开始。

戈麦斯举起散鞭抽打在齐勒的臀瓣上，下意识地减轻了力道，皮鞭抽下去只是火辣辣的微痛。齐勒呻吟着，快感已经完全盖过了痛感，alpha信息素的味道不断掠过神经，让他渐渐有些晕眩。插在生殖腔里的小物件带来的快感反而让他越发陷入情欲的饥渴，这不对……皮鞭再一次落在他的身上，疼痛让他清醒了一点，但是身子突然没了力气，他两腿一软再也站不住，整个人吊在衣钩上——

“Halbzeit！”

他用最后的力气喊了出来。

戈麦斯取出了埋在他甬道里的跳蛋，解下他手腕的束缚，蹲下来抱住omega，把他安放在自己膝上。“怎么了亲爱的？”

齐勒急促地喘息着，眼神迷离。“……发情……”

浓烈的信息素气味涌出，齐勒下身的爱液一直沿着大腿内侧流下来。戈麦斯知道齐勒每次发情期都会是这样，来得突然，整个人转眼间瘫软下去，意识也不太清楚，像是喝醉了酒。结婚的时候他说过，想给齐勒一个完全标记，齐勒没同意，只说发情期也快到了，到那时候再标记也不迟。准备蜜月旅行的时候，齐勒也带上了omega被完全标记时可以用的紧急避孕药以备不时之需，没想到这么突然。戈麦斯抱起齐勒，把他放回床上，揉着齐勒臀上泛红的肌肤。

“马里奥……”齐勒虚弱地半睁开眼。

“嗯，我在。”戈麦斯柔声安抚着齐勒，在omega颈上咬下一口，咬破腺体处的皮肤，轻轻舔舐着渗血的伤口。“我要做完全标记了，亲爱的。”

“嗯……”齐勒抬手勾住戈麦斯的后颈，“那就让这次特别一点……狠狠地干我……哈啊！”

戈麦斯抬起了齐勒的一条腿搭在自己腰间，粗大的分身一下没入齐勒流着爱液的生殖腔，突然之间过于强烈的刺激让齐勒一下叫了出来。Alpha一手抓着爱人的臀瓣，一手揽在他背后，下体在他湿滑的甬道里用力地抽插。齐勒的手臂无力地靠在戈麦斯颈上，从上臂的肌肉到手指，都在因快感而抽搐。

面对面侧躺的体位毕竟无法深入，戈麦斯将齐勒扑倒在身下，抬高他的双腿，让齐勒把小腿搭在自己肩上，腰胯向前一顶，一下达到最深处，在omega敏感的内腔里反复顶弄。齐勒在他身下急剧地呻吟，双手抓紧了床单，又因为脱力而松开，留下两团分明的皱褶。双腿已经完全无力，一下从戈麦斯肩上滑向两边。戈麦斯退了出来，齐勒喘息着闭着眼躺在床上，无力起身去看他接下来要做什么，强烈刺激的余韵里，他感觉到自己的脚踝再次被扣住。戈麦斯在脚镣上连上了绳索，系在床头的两侧，让齐勒保持着高抬双腿的姿势。随后他捉住齐勒的手腕，将齐勒的双手拉到枕侧，紧扣着十指压住齐勒的手，下身在湿滑的甬道深处持续地深插快抽，粗大的前端挤压着齐勒生殖腔柔软的内壁。他转动着胯部，用阴茎找寻齐勒体内那个最甜蜜的部位，在听见身下的人最满足的一声叫喊时，对着那一点狠狠操弄。齐勒的呻吟声逐渐变成近乎求饶的哭叫，突然的发情让他的身体比刚才更为敏感，戈麦斯在他体内恶意的折磨让他几乎承受不住，本就因为发情而模糊的意识，在剧烈的刺激下溃决。他全身的肌肉颤抖着，想动一动一直保持着这个体位而僵硬的身体，手脚却都被束缚着几乎动弹不得。安全词到了嘴边又咽下，齐勒接近了高潮，脸色在情欲里潮红，流着泪的蓝眼睛彻底失了神。

即使在浓烈的omega信息素刺激下，整个人完全被情欲支配，但是看着爱人被自己欺负成眼下这副模样，戈麦斯到底还是心疼了。他放缓了抽插的速度，低头去亲吻齐勒泪水横流的绯红脸颊，放开齐勒被禁锢的双手，抱着他轻轻安抚。齐勒抽噎着抓住戈麦斯的肩膀，刚才那一阵粗暴的操弄已经让他快要到达顶峰，身上的人却偏偏在这个时候缓了下来，让他在高潮边缘更为难耐。他用胡茬蹭着戈麦斯的腮边，委屈地轻声呜咽出来，戈麦斯停下腰间的动作，揉着身下omega的头发，此刻怀抱里的爱人像只受伤的大猫，贴过来让他揉毛。“怎么了，亲爱的？”戈麦斯喘息着低声问。

“别停……”齐勒的喉咙有点哑了，他抬手去触摸戈麦斯的脸颊，“快一点……哈……让我高潮，马里奥，我……快到了……”

戈麦斯抓住齐勒的腰胯，重新开始抽插。内壁的软肉抽搐着包裹他的阴茎，内腔的小口一张一合地咬着前端。齐勒陷入发情期的身体和他身上的味道都那么甜美，让alpha在他身上不由自主地呻吟着，亲吻啮咬他的肩膀和锁骨，把他更紧地揉进怀里，下身也插到更深处，持续地操弄着这副敏感而甜美的身体。齐勒抓紧了戈麦斯的肩膀，颤声叫着，在这个被束缚的体位下，阴茎和内腔同时达到了高潮。戈麦斯抱着齐勒在极度的快感中痉挛着的身体，吻上他的嘴唇，唇舌反复交缠吮吸了许久，他才把齐勒脚踝上的绳索解下来，用柔软的湿巾清洁了一下omega的下身。

戈麦斯让齐勒翻过身趴在床上，在他被鞭子抽打过的皮肤上揉上舒缓用的乳液。标记还没有完成，下身饱涨的欲望还在挺立。齐勒握住他的阴茎爱抚套弄，缓解一下他涨满的情欲。“你还好吗，亲爱的？”戈麦斯问。

“唔……现在还好。”齐勒感受着戈麦斯指掌在自己臀上恰到好处的揉按，舒服地轻喘，“刚才觉得快被你操死在床上了……”

戈麦斯笑着在他紧致的臀瓣上捏一把。“那你还不喊安全词……啊……”

齐勒的手指细致地照顾并挑逗着戈麦斯的阴茎，用指腹勾画着敏感的龟头和冠状沟，他知道怎样让他的alpha爽到呻吟出声。高潮一次并且充分休息之后，他的意识清醒了不少，也恢复了一点力气，转过头来，斜眼看着戈麦斯，挑衅地轻笑，微露出两排洁白齐整的牙齿。这让戈麦斯更想疼爱和亲吻他，alpha躺在齐勒身侧，嘴唇贴了上来，舌尖撬开齐勒的牙关，手指沿着齐勒脊背中线处的敏感皮肤上下滑动游移。交换完那个缠绵暧昧的吻，戈麦斯轻轻拍了拍齐勒翘挺的臀部，问他：“准备好再做一次了吗？”

齐勒点点头，戈麦斯起身，稍稍托起他的腰，膝盖抵在齐勒双腿间让他分开腿，就着齐勒俯卧在床上的姿势，从背后扶着齐勒的腰胯，进入了他的身体。这个姿势让他刚好能伏在齐勒身上吻他的后背。随着抽插的动作，齐勒被蹂躏得红肿的乳尖来回摩擦着床单被蹭得生疼，他用手臂撑着床将身子抬起一点。戈麦斯右手的手指抵在他脸颊上，推着他转过头来与自己接吻。暧昧的亲吻声在唇舌间响起，戈麦斯细致地吮吸舔舐齐勒的唇瓣，牙齿轻咬他下唇的唇珠。空着的那只手绕到齐勒身下，在齐勒的胸腹上来回游走，然后碰到左边的乳尖，捏在指间揉按着。齐勒吃痛地低哼起来，感受着带着痛感的快意，他不由自主地抬高了下身换成趴跪的姿势。戈麦斯配合着抬一下身子，这个姿势能让他插到最深处。齐勒动着身子迎合戈麦斯在他甬道里抽插的动作，让身体深处的刺激更加强烈。戈麦斯双手揉捏起齐勒的大腿，指尖温柔地掠着敏感的大腿内侧，然后又套弄起齐勒的阴茎。他享受着爱人的主动，听着身下传来的阵阵喘息和呻吟，又用力地快速深插了几下。

“哈、啊、呜……啊……”再次被顶弄到最深处，齐勒满足地叫了出来，“标记我，马里奥……亲爱的……标记我……”

“转过来。”戈麦斯退出了齐勒的身体，在他肩上不轻不重地咬了一口，舌尖调戏般在他肩胛骨上缘轻轻一撩。齐勒翻过身，张开双腿迎接戈麦斯重新进入。戈麦斯抓着齐勒两腿的膝弯，让齐勒的大腿贴在胸前，在他体内深处抽插着，又稍稍退出来，对准那甜蜜的一点快速浅插。齐勒搂着戈麦斯的脖子让他俯下身来，抬头去肆意地亲吻戈麦斯的肩膀和侧颈。甬道的软肉随着快感颤抖收缩，将戈麦斯的分身咬得更紧，戈麦斯在齐勒身上呻吟着，放开齐勒的双腿去拥抱他，齐勒的小腿自然地环在了戈麦斯背后。戈麦斯快速地动作着，知道自己快要到极限了，顶进最深处再抽插几下。仿佛有一片白光闪过他的意识，精液在齐勒的身体深处尽数释放出来。两人互相爱抚着，交缠着身体，同时到达了顶峰。戈麦斯像往常每次高潮过后那样，把脸埋在齐勒的颈窝里，呼吸爱人后颈甜美的气息，齐勒托起他的脸反复地亲吻。体内的结已经形成，他终于彻彻底底地属于那个心爱的男人了，齐勒笑着轻声抽泣起来，翻过身把戈麦斯扑在身下用力圈进怀里，用眼角的泪水和短而硬的胡茬蹭着戈麦斯的胸膛。

戈麦斯下了床，把避孕药找出来，给齐勒倒了杯水。“吃药，亲爱的。”

齐勒吞下了药片，靠在戈麦斯肩上，坐在凌乱满床的情趣玩具中间。戈麦斯摸了摸齐勒的臀瓣和胸脯。“还疼吗？”

“还好啦，不怎么疼。”齐勒调笑着抚摸戈麦斯健美的身体，“下次要不要换我来？”

“你想要的话，可以啊。我也想试试。”戈麦斯转头在齐勒额角上亲了一口。

“我手劲比你大，要是换我来，我都怕你下不了床。”齐勒探身拿过皮拍，啪一下清脆的响声，拍子落在戈麦斯肩头，留下一道方形的深红印记。戈麦斯痛呼出声来。“你确定要让我来？”

“可以啊，”戈麦斯低头看看那道痕迹，笑着把齐勒扑倒在身下，“反正你也有分寸的，对吧。”

齐勒手里握着皮拍，拍在戈麦斯臀侧。“我还是想要，亲爱的，”还在发情期的余韵里有点欲求不满的齐勒轻拍着戈麦斯的臀瓣，“要不我们今天就试试？”

“好……”戈麦斯对自己的爱人从来都是宠着顺着，齐勒从来都不是那种会无理取闹的人，所以偶尔提个要求，他当然会满足。

看着那双温柔撩人的蓝眼睛眨动着，他预感到，自己今天可能就要下不了床了。

 


End file.
